Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Jellal -the ulitimate heart throb of Fairy High, loves Erza since they were kids. Erza -the boyish President of Fairy High, never knew Jellal have a liking towards her. Every time she's with him, she feels this playful heartbeats. Will Jellal change Erza or will Erza discover this playful thing that is called "Love"? Come and join this two crazy persons with their funny adventures
1. Playful Heartbeats

**HEY PEEPS(people)! I'm BACKIE BACK with a NEW STORY!**

**So yeah, here's my new story! Hope you like it! Its dedicated to Jerza Fernandez~ ^_^ If you see him, please tell him this is the story I've been telling him! ^_^ Awigatou!~**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the grammatical mistakes~ I'm not a native English speaker~ X)**

**Also, this is my 5th story~ So better check out my other stories~ ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**Also Youtube and Facebook and The Grudge, I don't own them~ They are property of their respective owners ^_^**

**OFF WEEEEE GOO! WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Friday **

**4:00 pm**

"Pssst!"

I continued on cleaning the dusts in the floor with the broom that was given to me earlier. Its Friday and we're cleaning our classroom because of Professor Gildarts' orders. God! Our classmates are so dirty! Crumpled papers on the floor, dusts from erasers or sand from outside, and leftover food from the lunch boxes of the students who ate here. So dirty!

"Pssssst!"

I felt a small crumpled paper was thrown to me but I didn't mind it. I pushed the dirt to the dustpan and put it on the garbage bag. I put the dustpan and the broom on one side and walked towards the black board. I took the eraser and erased the remaining words that was written on it. Assignments, doodles, and random words were left written. Stubborn students, writing on blackboards, I sighed with the thought. Even though we're the smartest class of our year, these guys aren't discipline.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! ERZA!"

That's it, this is final. Whoever that guy who was "Pssssst"ing was going to taste my wrath. I took the eraser and throw it at the him and the chalk from the blackboard made his face so white that I thought he was a ghost. When the eraser fell, I saw my blue-haired-angel-wanna-be best friend of mine. His oh-so-handsome features were covered with white, especially his forehead where the eraser landed. He looked at me with those twitching eyes. I burst onto laughter.

"What was the for, Erza?" Jellal asked while trying to take all the white dust off his face. I took the eraser and erased the remaining words. After erasing and laughing, I settled down the eraser on its place. Luckily, the chalk dust was stuck on Jellal's clothes because if it fell on the fall, I'll be going to clean it again. "C'mon Erza! Let's go home, I'm going to wash this dirt out of my face"

"Yeah, let's go" I said and he walked towards the door. I looked at the classroom, its neat and in order now. Alright, I'll be going home and relax. I took my bag and followed Jellal and locked the classroom door. I was laughing and giggling on the way towards the Teachers Headquarters. He was pouting and complaining.

"Don't laugh at me, Erza!" Jellal said, ignoring the fangirls that are wincing and screaming in delight when we passed. He is popular as the most Handsome guy in school. HE'S NOT HANDSOME! WHY WOULD HE BE? He looks exactly like a RAPIST! I've been his best friend since 7, funny right? But I saw his evolution, from cute to rapist look. I always told him to conceal his scar because its too obvious but he said, he'll look much more handsome if he let it be. I only laughed with the thought.

"S-Sorry, but its your fault too!" I said between laughs. I nudged him on the arm and pointed at a particular girl who was staring at him for so long. She looks so shy and was holding something behind his back. His eyes vented from me to her, he smirked with the sight. "I bet 10 jewels that she'll gonna be confessing her feelings to you, now"

"I bet 20 jewels that she's not, deal?" he said in response. I nodded in agreement. We stopped in the entrance of the Teachers Headquarters and greeted the Teachers with a bright smile. They smiled back and waved. I walked towards Professor Gildarts and gave him the key.

"Ah, by the way" Professor Gildarts said when I was already leaving. "Erza, for the sports fest, we're having a café and a play. Is that alright?"

"If its alright for you, then it'll be alright for me too" I said. Professor Gildarts nodded in agreement. I left the Teachers Headquarters and saw Jellal holding a chocolate box with a girl confessing her feelings. Just like what I thought, I leaned on a wall and watched the two of them, smirking.

"I'll be trying my very best to be the girl you like!" the petite cute girl that I saw earlier said. I knew this was going to happen, I knew it!

"Sorry, but the girl I like is already living" Jellal said and patted the head of the girl. "She's the one I wanted to be with"

"O-Okay" the girl said in despair and departed. I can see tears falling down from her eyes. Ahh… another girl busted by Jellal. What number now? 101? That's too many for a guy. I walked towards Jellal and punched him in the arm. It must have hurt because he winced when my knuckles collided with his shoulder. He rubbed the spot and I glared at him.

"Don't make girls cry, you baka!" I said, glaring at him while walking.

"I can't say that I like her when the truth is that I'm not!" he said, defending himself. We stopped by the locker room and change my school shoes to rubber shoes.

"Hey, you've always been the boyish kind" Jellal started the conversation and I looked up at him while tying my shoe laces. I raised my eyebrow and he sat beside me. "Why won't you try being girly for once?"

I took seconds to absorb the thought. Sure I am always wearing t-shirts, pants, rubber shoes, and being boyish. I love playing boy sports and also girl sports, but I can't just dress up as a girl. I don't know why I am being boyish. I don't like wearing skirts(when I am going to enroll this school, it took Kagura, my little sister, hours for me to wear a skirt) and wearing heels. I'm 100 percent straight but I believe its better for me to keep it this way. "No, I can't" I said, quietly looking at him. I tied my shoe laces and stood up. I took my green cap in the locker and wore it. He followed. "I don't want to be like the other girl that came from planet 'Look at me! Look at me!'"

"Really? I thought so!" he giggled and we left the school. I took my bike and he took his. We race towards our homes(because we're neighbors), smiling and giggling.

"Jellal!" I shouted, Jellal looked at me, biking. "You owe me 20 jewels!"

"I'll give it to you later!" Jellal shouted back and we laughed again. We reached our homes and I settled down my bike in the garage. I opened the door of our house and went in.

"Kagura! I'm hom-" my sentence was cut when I saw Sting pinning Kagura down. They were both staring at me. I took my shoes off quickly and dashed towards Sting. I took him by the arm and punched him in the face. "Back off, Sting! Don't do anything to Kagura!"

"That's right, Erza-nee! He just tried to rape me!" Kagura said in agreement. I stared at Sting with grim. Trying to rape my sister, eh? You're dead now!

"E-Erza-san! Y-You g-got i-it w-wrong!" Sting stuttered and his face was pale. I pushed him towards outside and locked him out. I looked at Kagura and sigh in relief. I've done so many things today! As a Supreme Student Council President and President of all class, tasks are depending on me. Its tiring but I've been doing it since 6th grade in Elementary. The students love having a strict president and repeating me as the president. Sighing, I went upstairs and fell down on my bed.

I thought about the words Jellal said. When would I be girly? Maybe never. I've been this way since Mother died from heart attack. Before she died, I am always wearing beautiful dress and skirts but now, I don't want to. Its not like if I wear them again, it'll bring back memories. Its not okay for me to wear them. Even Papa said to Kagura when she insisted I wear a dress for my 12th birthday that I look better this way. The reason why I wear boyish clothes is that….

_I don't want guys who will love me because I'm hot and all. I don't want my heart to be shattered to pieces. I don't want to be… hurt…_

A tap on my window brought me back to Earth. I sat and looked at whom. I saw Jellal tapping on my window. Our windows are so close that its only maybe… 2 inch in distance? His upper body was out of his window and his fingers were tapping mine. He mouthed _Open up! _and I did, I slid the window to the side and pulled him in. Its usually like that every day, we would pull each other to our own rooms. There is nothing wrong about it, Papa and Kagura knows that we do it every day. It started when Jellal moved out from his old house which is located far away from here. He said that his parents and brother insisted that they would live here for good because of work and school and its better to live in a place like this. I could totally relate to that, I've been living here since I was born.

Jellal landed on my comfy bed and cuddled with my pillows. "What the? Jellal don't cuddle my pillows!" I said while pulling him away from my soft pillows. I managed to pull him away and made him sit on the floor. "Don't ever do that, again!"

"Fine!" he pouted then he fished something in his pocket. He took out 20 jewels and gave it to me. "Here! The bet!"

"Haha, I could gain much money by my talent" I winked at him and took the jewels. I put it in my piggy back(funny, right?) and took my laptop. He sat beside me as I opened the laptop.

"By the way, why are you collecting money?" He asked as I surf the internet. I opened my facebook and he looked forward. I got irritated and pulled him back. Its my personal information he's reading. Seriously? How perverted is he? "Tell me why!"

"I need to buy Kagura her favorite sword. You know, since she's going to be 17 next week. I think my money is enough." I said while scrolling down. I rocked back and forth then I saw a chain post. It says _"Share this or you will die tonight" _and I heard Jellal wince behind me. I turned my head towards him and he froze. He cleared his throat and smiled at me. "That's not going to work, you know. I know you were scared"

"No, I wasn't!" Jellal defended and I stuck my tongue out. I scrolled down again and when I got bored, I opened my files and decided to watch The Grudge. I heard that it's a great horror movie so I decided to check it out.

"By the way, we're having café and a play for the Sports fest" I told Jellal and he started fixing his hair. I glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I could use my charm to attract customers," he grinned and I took my pillow and hit him with it. He stumbled back on my bed and laughed. "Okay, that was called kidding!"

"Fine! Let's watch Ghost Adventures" I said and pulled him up. He nodded and we started watching The Grudge. It wasn't scary at first, only the sounds.

"Its not scary, you know!" Jellal said while yawning. I glared at him and snarled.

"You're the one to talk," I said and focused again on the movie. Then the movie sounds started getting creepier. "Are you scared?"

"No, I am not" he murmured. I smirked, when he murmur words that means he's getting scared. I felt his hand taking mine and intertwined them. I looked at him and he only focused his scared eyes on the screen. I look down on our hands and smiled. Its been so many years since we've done this again. When we were kids, we used to hold hands like this when we're scared. When I was a kid, I was a scardy cat and he used to comfort me by hugging and holding my hands. Then suddenly, my heart started beating faster than usual as I remember the memory. I used my free hand and rested it on my chest. Its beating faster than usual. Its beating funny. It feels good yet so confusing. What is this feeling?

I turned my head towards the laptop and gulped. Just then, I caught a scary scene that I wasn't scared off but Jellal is. He jumped, scared and stumbled on me. I managed to caught him but his weight was much more than mine, so I stumbled back on my bed. Jellal managed to take his weight on both of his arms but our position was awkward. I was under him and we were staring at each other. My fast heartbeat didn't stop and this position only made it faster. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing, I felt like I'm going to melt though I don't know why. He leaned on me and…

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**What is going to happen next? Theories? Opinions? Suggestions? Review below! Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


	2. Annoying Fathers

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back~!**

**I'm overwhelmed by your reviews, Minna~! Awigatou! ^^**

**I shall write Jellal and Erza's fathers~! ^^**

**fan: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Guy PLUS Boyish girl~ Well, OOC is normal here in this site ^^ Other fics are using characters and making them OOC to have better stories. Well, its not like I made Jellal OOC, I still didn't have Jellal explain his side so yeah... Thank you once again~ ^^**

**Chronus: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Guy PLUS Boyish Girl~ Its not like Jellal is coward or something, he still didn't have to narrate what happened then ^^ So yeah, thank you once again for reminding me not to make my characters OOC as much as possible(Though I made Jellal OOC in my last story XD)**

**You've heard it, Jellal will explain himself in this chapter~(Maybe you're wondering why I named the Chapter Title "Annoying Fathers" well~ You're about to found out!) Don't get me wrong, I LOVE OTTO SAMA!~!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does ^^  
**

**I don't own Alice Madness Returns(Though I wish I could play it myself but I'll still have to wait until Christmas) and Sieg Hart, they are properties of their respective owners(Sieg Hart by the way is from Rave Master of Mashima Hiro ^^)**

**Don't forget about Xbox 360 Kinect, they are property of its owners and developers~ Its a great gadget! ^^ SO GREAT! **

**So, yeah... OFF TO THE STORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**5:30 pm**

He leaned on me and I let him be. After he stopped, two centimeters were the only distance of our lips. We stared at each other's eyes, his mesmerizing eyes made my heart pound though I don't know why. The sounds from the movie was resounding the room, along with our breaths. I could feel his breath on my skin and his heart beats. I snapped out of the thought and made my hand travel from my skirt to his chest. I pushed him away and sat up.

"Your breath smell really bad," I wrinkled my nose, he smelled himself and looked at me with that weird look. I tried to forget about what happened earlier and smiled at him boyishly. I used that same smile all over when I look at Jellal. He somehow reminds me of blue strawberries(I even wonder if that kind of fruit existed) because of his hair and tattoo. "You should really clean your teeth and tongue"

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said while taking a pillow from my bed. I stuck my tongue out and gave him a look that says _You wanna fight, buddy?_ He attacked me with his pillow but I only dodged, careful not to knock the laptop away from the bed. I took a pillow and attacked him. My hit was stronger than I imagined it would be because Jellal flew backwards. "O-Okay… I-I give up"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha… Funny," I said, mockingly. I stuck my tongue out and threw my pillow to his face. He dodged and it landed on the wall with great impact that the hidden dusts in it became visible. Footsteps froze the two of us, we walked slowly towards the door and peeked at who is going towards my room's direction. It was father and Jellal's father, walking towards us while chatting and grinning. We closed the door quietly and ran to hide. We hid inside my walk in closet and turned off the lights. Darkness filled our surroundings.

"Jellal?" I whispered quietly, trying not to make any noise that will lure the two fathers towards our direction. I walked slowly trying to reach anything. I felt fabric again my fingers and scanned it even more. It was button up and my hands went for the upper part. It was hair, its either one of my costumes with wigs or its Jellal. "Jellal, where are you?"

"I'm right here," he whispered in response. I felt smooth hands placed on my hands and placed it on the button up part of his shirt. I blushed and thank goodness, its dark. If he saw this, he would never stop teasing me. I controlled myself and erased the blush. I took a deep breath and exhale. "What is it?"

"Why are we hiding anyway?" I asked, annoyed. I don't even know why I'm hiding in here or something. Its like its been a habit for years and I could smile at the thought. After Jellal moved, we were always playing and each other's room and when my father and his father would call us, we kept hiding in each other's walk in closet. Mine was big and spacious, his too.

"Maybe because my Father is a maniac?" he joked and I hit him in the chest. He probably winced because his hold on me tightened. I felt him come closer and tried to hit me with his hands but I held them onto his chest. I gave him another hit in the chest which was much more harder than earlier. His hands flew away from his chest and wrapped it on my back shoulder. He shouted and it was too late for me to shut him up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

I could only wrap my hands on his neck and before I could hit him there, the door and lights opened, revealing the two fathers standing just in front of the door. They froze with the sight and had a shocked face, especially Papa. They looked like they saw a ghost or something creepier. They pointed at us and I looked at our position. My hands were wrapped on his neck and his arms were wrapped around my back shoulder, the distance of our bodies were erased and our heads were close to each other, like we were…. ki…ki…..

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" I shouted with a flush face.

* * *

**5:40 pm**

**Dining Room**

We were eating, chatting, and laughing with Jellal and his father. Kagura was the only one serious all the time, can't help it, it is her flaw. Papa was scarlet haired just like me, his messy hair was covering the left part of his face, he have yellow cat like eyes, he have slim body but has a very childish attitude. He looks 17 when he's supposed to look like 30 year old man, that makes him a playboy. What I like about him is that when he loved someone, he don't really notice the other pretty girls flirting with him. That's probably why mother loves him so much. He was Eric Scarlet after all.

Jellal's father? He was a muscular blue haired man with emerald eyes. He looks exactly like Jellal except for the hair, it was long and it reaches his shoulders, its spiky though. He have the same tattoo of Jellal in the same eye. He was Sieg Hart Fernandez, by the way. Jellal, Sieg, and Sieg Hart have the same looks and you'll have to punch their chest to know which is which. Jellal was eating across me with Sieg Hart beside him. I sat beside Kagura while Papa was in the center chair.

"Kagura, you should have seen Erza and Jellal earlier!" Papa said while laughing at his beacon. Sieg Hart-san joined him and I looked down at my hands which was placed underneath the table, feeling my cheeks burning. I saw Jellal doing the same also. Kagura joined the laughter and my cheeks burned even more.

"Papa, stop it already!" I said, clenching my fist. Jellal nodded on the other side of the table. He was nodding weirdly that it makes me think that his weird action means _"There's a bee swarming near me!" _or _"Get this blush off my face!" _but neither of it makes sense.

"F-Fine!" he said, trying to stop laughing. Sieg Hart-san stopped laughing and looked at his watch. He cleared his throat and stood up. He's a great business man after all, he gains money because of his skills thus making him and his family rich. Papa stood up as well and showed Sieg Hart-san a pouting cute smile. "You're leaving already?"

"Well, yeah" Sieg Hart-san said with a sad smile. "I've got a meeting with the Blue Pegasus company tonight and I need to prepare."

"That Ichiya guy disturbs me," I said grimly, remembering when that Ichiya guy and his trimen went here for Sieg Hart-san's meeting(I don't even know why!) and noticed me when I went to Kagura's room. He's ugly, disgusting, horrible, and mostly… disturbing. A shiver went on my back as I remembered that moment. "I don't like him"

"Me too," Kagura said, grimly. She was looking at her finished plate with a dark aura around her.

"Me three," Jellal said, raising his hands. We sat quietly with dark aura surrounding us. Sieg Hart and Papa cut those grim looks by flushing us a smile. We flushed back a smile and Jellal looked like he remembered something very important. He stood up and looked at his father, smiling. "Hey dad, can I sleep in Erza's room tonight?"

"Well, that's up to Eric" he said in response and took his coat. The maids started cleaning the table as we stood up, following Papa and Sieg Hart-san towards the door. Jellal kept that puppy-eyes-oh-so-cute look to Papa. Papa patted Jellal's head and nodded.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid," Papa said and Jellal nodded. Sieg Hart-san left, driving his car towards where his office was located. Just after the door closed, Kagura immediately went upstairs and shut her door, I can hear her lock it and fell in her bed. As I was going to my bedroom, I could feel someone staring at me. I looked at my back and saw Jellal and Papa with those sparkling scary eyes.

"Its play time!" Papa said while holding a joystick.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 pm**

**Erza's Bedroom**

"Dang! I became a butterfly, for the 10th time today!" I said, falling back on Erza's sofa. My eyes looked around Erza's room. It was spacious, full of furniture, and photographs. As expected from the daughter of the famous Director and Actor. Her walk in closet was spacious too and her bathroom. They have maids everywhere, every time Erza's hungry, she'll just eat her strawberry cake which is what she's doing right now. But yes! I finally got to hold her hand ONCE AGAIN! HAHAHA! It was all from my acting skills of being a scaredy cat. And no, honestly, I'm not a scaredy cat. I just acted like one because I wanted to hold her hand. Right now, I'm playing Alice Madness Returns, a gore game of Alice and madness. I'm using Erza's Xbox Kinect 360 and she didn't mind it because I usually play it all the time I'm with her in her room.

Eric-san just left the house because of a emergency meeting of his new movie, leaving me with Erza. Kagura is probably asleep because no noise was made on the next room. I looked at Erza who was sitting beside me and sticking her tongue out. "I'll play that scene," she said and took the joystick from my hands. A second after, I knew I got to hold her hand again. I'M SO GLAD! She played and I was astonished how she defeat the enemy so fast without dying.

"Using cheats?" I asked while I took the fork my fork from my food and was going to get a bite from Erza's strawberry cake but she slapped my hand away. She paused the game and glared at me with her scary glares. I shivered and raised both of my hands in defeat. "Okay, I get it! I will not eat your cake, okay?"

"I've finished this game a lot of times," Erza said, resuming the game. After another minute, her scene was already done. She gave me the joy stick and stuck a tongue out saying _"Bleeeeh." _I scowled at her and took the joystick. She took a bite from her strawberry cake and pulled off the cute look while eating it. Oh, how cute is she… OH WAIT, THE GAME… Alice fell and became a butterfly. I hit my head on the sofa and hit it again and again. "You've got to be kidding me"

"That's what you get when you don't focus," Erza said above me. "FOCUS"

* * *

**9:00 pm**

"Okay, let's sleep" I said, telling Erza to sleep but she ignored it or she probably didn't hear it because of her headphones. I sighed and sat beside her while she was still looking at the monitor. She was making preparations for the sports fest, isn't it too early to start preparations? She was so serious about it though its 5 weeks away from this week. I poked her cheeks and she was startled and looked at me, pulling the headphones down.

"Uhh.. What did you say?" she said, raising an eyebrow. She still looks cute even though she's confused. She's ADORABLE, you know what I mean? I really mean A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! She snap her fingers in front of me and I realized I was staring at her for a long time. "Hey, you still there?"

"Uhh… Umm… I-I'm going to sleep," I stuttered and ran towards the ground where my bed was at. I laid down myself and covered myself with sheets. Gosh! I'm going to be discovered by this! Great, what if she knows that I love her? What if… she knows… that… I love… her? Would she distance herself? No, she wouldn't do that… She's unique… She's not like any other girls out there. But what if… she doesn't like me…?

I shake the thought away and drifted to my sleep.

When my eyes open, I heard 3 sweet words from my love… Erza…

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**3 sweet words, will that be "I love you?" KYAAAH~! Find out in the next chapter~!**

**So yeah, YOU'VE KNOW NOW THAT JELLAL WAS ONLY ACTING~(I got that thought from the Anime since he acted so well that he was good in the council though he's not)**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	3. Pocky Game

**HEY PEEPS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!  
**

**Sorry about the late update, we did many things this week in preparation of our town's festival~ ^^ **

**Also, our bill of electricity is getting higher and higher so we need to use the things wisely.. So I'm sorry if I'll be update slower than usual~ ^^**

**It's a secret: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl, thank you for the compliments! I'm so glad you like it~! Also, I like your name~! ^^**

**MagePrincess: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl~ I know right?! ^^**

**black fairy: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl~! HAI! I shall update faster!**

**Shi-Otaku 324: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl~ Maybe there's some bug on your account~ I dunno~ XDD So yeah, thanks about the ADORABLE thingy~ Just got it when I spell things out when I get feels~**

**Madeline-chan09: Thank you for reviewing to Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl! I know right? My dad won't let me have a sleep over in my friend's house~ But in this fanfiction, Jellal and Erza's fathers are very close friends~ ^^**

**Also, the Xbox that Erza own is actually Xbox 360 Kinect 4GB, it has sensor and joystick so yeah.. Just google it for more details and I DON'T OWN XBOX and GOOGLE, okay? XDD**

**So yeah~ I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**Also Pocky sticks, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Basketball games or whatever that is, I don't own them~**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Erza's Bedroom**

**8:00 am**

When I woke up, I saw Erza blushing so hard that I could barely notice her face because of her Scarlet hair. She was breathing so hard and I rubbed my eyes. I hugged her tighter, kissed her forehead, patted her back, and drifted back to my sleep. I felt a hand hit my right cheek. My head bounced on the pillow and I immediately sat up. I could still feel the sting in my right cheek. After seeing there was no fire, I laid down myself again to Erza's bed and closed my eyes.

"JELLAL, GET LOST!" she said and pushed me away. Ahh… sweet words…. So sweet… I got pushed backwards and I fell on the floor, hit my head, and received an extra-powerful pillow in my face. Owwiiee! I sat up and scratched the back of my head while yawning.

"What was that for?!" I said, staring at her while rubbing my eyes. She was covering her body with her blanket. I wonder why. I tilted my head and looked at her confused. She was still blushing and breathing hard. Oh, did I do something stupid? What did I just do? Sleep walk? Hit my head several times? Ate my shoes? Or maybe I ki…ki…ki…ki… What the *beep* did I just do?

"Y-You baka! Going to my bed, h-h-h-hugging me, and kissing my forehead! Who are you to do that?! What we're you thinking?!" she said, closed eyes and more blush was tinted her face. I blinked several times before registering what she said. W….W….WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I don't remember sleeping in her bed! I was slept on the floor…. Maybe I sleep walked towards her bed? That's so stupid! Most importantly, hugging her? Maybe… maybe while I was sleeping, I unconsciously hugged her.

"I…. I seriously don't know what happened and how I got there. I'm sorry for occupying your privacy," I said, explaining. She sat up and messed my hair, then pulled it up. She let go after 10 seconds and ouch! I felt like million strands were pulled. Gosh, what did she did? She took her towel and clothes.

"Just don't ever do it again," she said while getting her clothes, her blush disappeared already. She glared at me and I shivered. I swear I saw her eyes sparkle while glaring at me. "Or else I'm going to torture you, slowly and painfully"

"H-Hai!" I said in a small voice, I almost thought Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks were here. She kept glaring at me until she got in her bathroom. I sighed in relief, I'm glad she didn't kill me. I got up, fixed both of our beds and sat in front of the TV. I opened the TV and an I caught a romantic show on air. "Oh… Lucky!"

The couple were sweet and walking, holding each other's hands under the umbrella. They were so sweet. When they were about to kiss, I changed the channel and started watching Basketball games. I noticed a bag full of clothes on the corner of the room, the owner of it was Erza. I wonder where she's up to. I heard knocking on the door and Eric-san opened the door, peeked in, and grinned.

"Good morning, where is Erza?" Eric-san asked and I smiled back. His hair was wet and he was wearing fresh new clothes. He went in the room and looked around searching for Erza.

"She's taking a bath," I said, pointing towards the bathroom door. Eric-san nodded and grinned at me.

"Hey, what are you doing there? We'll going to a famous resort and go swimming until tomorrow, not coming?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow. Famous resort? Swimming? I didn't heard about that from Erza and the bag made sense now. She'll be going for a swim. Oh great, I'M REALLY GOING! I want to see Erza in a swimsuit! I looked at Eric-san with sparkling eyes then thought about father.

"What about father, Eric-san?" I asked, grimly. I know I can go to a famous resort with them but without father, it isn't going to be fun. Eric-san grinned at me and called my father's name. Father peeked in, he's hair was wet and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and pants. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him closely. He was wearing shades, slippers, and he was holding a bag. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Why aren't you having a bath?! HURRY UP! I want to go swimming now! Ah, and by the way I packed your clothes and underwear so go take a bath, right now!" he said and I immediately dashed towards the window of Erza opened my window up and went it, took my towel, and took a bath. After taking a bath, I wore my shirt, pants, and shoes quickly. Taking my watch and going in again on Erza's open window, taking my phone, and grinning at Erza who was waiting for me.

"C'mon, pretty boy" she said, gesturing me to follow her. I gladly followed her. I realized she brought her laptop with her. Needed, huh? As we walked downstairs, I saw Sieg and Kagura entering the van. Eric-san was gesturing us to hurry up and we did. As we arrived at the Van, two seats were only vacant. The one on the back. Sieg and Kagura was sitting together and in front of them was Father and Eric-san who was the driver. We got into the van and Erza said she wanted to seat by the window. I agreed and we sat together at the back. As soon as the van departed, Erza took out her laptop and start making arrangements.

I noticed she was wearing a boy varsity shirt and pants, pretty boyish huh? But that's always what she wears when we're going out for a swim. I sighed and pushed the laptop down. She glared at me. "Don't make arrangements for the Sports Fest while on the car, its unhealthy" I said, glaring back at her. She opened the laptop again and glared at me.

"Like flirting with girls is healthy," she said, mocking my tone. There was a spark of lightning between us as we glared at each other. I gave up and looked at her worriedly.

"You know, I just care for you" I said and her eyes became soft. "Just don't stress yourself"

There was a silence between us as she looked down at her laptop. She smirked and punched me on the shoulder. "Flirting with me, eh?" she said, sticking out a tongue. "It won't work, pretty boy"

* * *

**El Vidia Resort**

**9:00 am**

We arrived at the resort and found out that it was a fantastic one. Our room have 3 rooms with two beds each room. Kagura and Erza decided to be in one room, Father and Eric-san in another, and me and Sieg on the last room. The room was large with dining table, kitchen, and a very impressive living room. We fixed our belongings there and went to the pool for a swim.

It took Kagura 20 minutes to make Erza wear a bikini because in this resort, no t-shirts are allowed. You know the dress code, girls should wear bikini and boys should wear trunks. Erza was in her room with Kagura but her shouting was heard at the kitchen which was very far away from their room. She was like "NO! I'M NOT WEARING A *beep* BIKINI!"

And here we are, minutes later after Erza went out of her room wrapped in a towel but she was wearing a black bikini. She looked like she came from hell. I smirked and wrapped an arm around her and whispered "Don't worry, I'll protect you" then got a "*beep* YOU! I DON'T NEED YOUR *beep**beep**beep* PROTECTION! *beep* PRETTY BOY!"

Funny though, but I was hurt…. _a little_

* * *

**9:27 am**

"Finally!" Erza said as Kagura fell back with Sieg. We were playing wrestling in water, you know that game? It's a fun game that the girl will ride in the boy's shoulders while fighting the other girl. Wrestling might be the proper word though. Now, Erza is riding on my shoulders while Kagura was riding on Eric-san's shoulders. Don't have dirty thoughts, we've done this million times. Erza gave me a high five. Eric-san and Kagura rose up to the surface, declaring their defeat. I let Erza fall back onto the water but I quickly took her hand before anything bad happens. She was swimming now. There wasn't much people so we can do what we want. Why isn't there many people? Maybe because its school month. I don't know, I'm not a physic you know.

"its my 10th win!" Erza said, cheerfully.

"Actually, its 9th win" Kagura said, teasingly. Eric-san rose from the pool and took a ball. He made bounce on the ground before stopping it. He pointed at the beach with has Volleyball net.

"How about Volleyball, want to play?"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Living room**

**5:00 pm**

"How did I get into this?" I mumbled to myself. We already swam, ate lunch, played every sport, took pictures, and now… we're playing truth or dare. Great, they said that I should wear a red neko headband and pretend like a cat while they caught it on tape. I held the neko headband with annoyed look in the face. Who made the dare? Papa, of course! Oh, gosh! I almost died wearing that bikini but this… they expect me to be a cute neko? No way! You've got to be kidding me!

"Huuuuuurrrrrrryyyy uuuuuuupppp, Eeeeerrrr-neeeekoo~!" Jellal said, teasingly. He was holding the camera that we'll use to get it on tape. Probably its recording now.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" I glared at him. "We'll have a pretty boy fight!"

"Hurry up, Erza!" Sieg, Kagura, Papa, and Sieg Hart-san said. I sighed and mumbled "Okay! Okay!" and wore the headband. I faced the camera and meowed like a cat with actions. I probably broke the lens of the camera but Jellal said its fine. After doing that, I almost passed out of exhaustion. I gave the neko headband(with ears of a cat, of course!) to Kagura. Okay its my turn to spin the bottle! I smirked in a evil way and spun the bottle. It ended up on Jellal. My turn to punish him! WUAHAHAHA! He shivered with my expression. "Jellal… Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said, trying to be a charm but honestly… its disgusting. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wear a bra outside your shirt," I smirked and Papa, Sieg, and Sieg Hart-san laughed with it. Jellal looked at me shocked. I took out a bra and gave him. He snarled at me and took it. After putting it on, we all laughed at his look.

"Done now?" Jellal said, grimly.

"Yeah, take it off now" I said in between laughs. He took it off and toss it aside. He snarled at me as he sat down again.

"Can I spin the bottle?" Papa said and I nodded. He spun the bottle and the bottle landed again on my direction. WHAT'S *beep* WRONG WITH THIS *beep* BOTTLE?! IT ALWAYS LANDS ON MY DIRECTION! WHAT THE *BEEP* I looked at Papa and he held up a pocky sticks box. He smiled at me in an evil way. Ohhhh….. my….. God…. I'm so dead…..

"Play the pocky game with Jellal," Papa said.

"PAPA!"

"Not kidding!" He tossed me the box. "Just do it"

I looked Jellal nervously. I gulped and took a stick from the pocky box, I bit the end as Jellal approached me, pushed his father away for him to seat in his spot. He bit the other end and we started nibbling the pocky. As we got closer, my heart began racing again. What is this feeling? I…. I… don't understand… It was only one inch when the stick broke. Thankfully, it broke. I ate the remaining and told Papa that I'll go get some fresh air.

I went outside, walked by the pool and stared at the sky. I wonder why my heart just began racing so fast. I took a deep breath and stopped by the pool we just swam earlier. All of a sudden, everything turned black and I fell like…. I'm falling….

_All I heard was the sound of someone falling into the pool…. _

_Is it…. me?_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Jellal wearing a bra? XDD That'll be extremely funny if it was on Anime~**

**So yeah... El Vidia Resort isn't real ^^**

**I shall try to update faster~! ^^  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* just let me know what you think about this chapter, don't be afraid.. I read all of them~ ^^**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	4. Sea of Feelings

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACKIE BACK~!**

**So yeah, I managed to make the new chapter while attending the visitors for the festival~ ^^ **

**Also, in Wattpad, you might see my work there(this story and Oh my president) posted there but I didn't post it there~ My wattpad account is... KhrymiScarlet so yeah, be sure to follow but seriously, I'm not posting stories in my account in Wattpad *grins* So yeah~! REMEMBER, I didn't posted my story in the said website~!**

**I have no intentions of posting my stories in Wattpad~ ^^**

**So yeah~ I don't own Fairy Tail or it characters, Mashima Hiro does~! **

**I don't own Google, Wattpad, and Creepypasta~ They are properties of their respective owners~ ^^**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**5:30 pm**

**Swimming Pool**

"Erza! Wake up!" I said while cradling her in my arms. I was wet, trying to save Erza before she fell into the swimming pool. Her scarlet hair was wet along with her body. Luckily, I saw her quickly in the pool and saved her. I laid Erza down on the floor as I get ready to perform the so-called CPR. I was not taking advantage but I was trying to save her. I open her mouth and placed mine on her. Breath on her and started pounding on her chest until she sprouted water from her mouth. Immediately, when she sprouted water from her mouth, I hugged her tight. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"W-What happened?" Erza asked, shocked that both of us were wet. I told her what happened and we headed back towards our room. I kept asking her what happened, all she said was "I don't know." I wrap my arms around her the whole time because I didn't want her to be in danger once again. When Papa and Eric-san opened the door, they got what happened and took our towels. Erza was taking a hot bath as I sat on Papa's bed with a towel.

"Papa," I said in a low voice and he looked at me with a "Hmm?" Eric-san was at the kitchen, playing with the pan, and cooking our dinner for the night. I looked at Papa, preparing to tell him what I feel about Erza. I closed the door of our room and sat again at Papa's bed. He wrap a hand around my shoulders. "H….How did you feel when you lost Mama?"

"Sad, depressed, lost, confused, and lonely" Papa said, laying himself on his bed. I wonder if I lost Erza, what would it feel like? It took me years to accept that Mama was gone, forever. She died from plane crash, on the way back home. We were waiting at the airport that time but we waited for nothing. We got terrible news, lost our mother, tears were shed, and… memories that was supposed to be spent with her was gone. "But, you'll need to accept the truth"

"I like Erza, Papa. I don't want to lose her." I said, looking at Papa's eyes. He smiled and run his fingers on my hair, messing it.

"Then do everything that you can do that will make her stay. Don't do anything disgusting, just be natural. And also, wait for the right time to tell her what you feel, don't force yourself." He advised and I nodded. Someone knocked on the door, Erza poke her head in. She was wearing new varsity t-shirt, shorts, and slippers. Her hair was wet and messy and she was holding her towel.

"Hey, Jellal. I'm finished, its your turn" she said, pointing at the bathroom. I nodded and smiled.

"That was a quick bath for a monkey," I teased and I saw she got annoyed. _Uh-oh_ then a towel came rushing towards me. It hit me on the face and Erza closed the door shut. Papa did the "tsk-tsk-tsk" thing and stuck his tongue. I shrug and gave Erza her towel and went to the bathroom to take a hot bath and…

_Relaxing~_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**5:35 pm**

**Kagura and Erza's Bedroom**

I looked up at the ceiling with my right wrist resting on my forehead. I remembered when I woke up after falling into a deep swimming pool. I was fortunate enough to have a friend like Jellal who immediately rushed towards my aid. He was a good swimmer and learned swimming lessons with me when we were 7. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was his angelic face that were filled with worry… wait! DID I JUST SAID _ANGELIC _AS A DESCRIPTION OF HIS FACE? What's happening to me! Then, my heartbeat started beating faster than usual when I thought about him.

"Nee-chan, you are acting very weird" Kagura's words made me realize I just messed myself with my own hands. My hair was messed up, my bed sheets were messed up, and when I looked at the mirror, _I am messed up_. Just…. seriously…. What's wrong with my heart? Its beating very funny when every time I'm thinking about him or seeing him…. or touching him… just… what's this? "Are you okay?" My sister's worried voice made snap out of my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded weakly, obviously…. I'm not fine… I maybe lost my sanity because I kept thinking about him… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HEAD?! I probably banged my head at the wall but I didn't care. I sat on my bed, opened my laptop, and searched it on google.

_Fast Heartbeats when thinking a certain person_

And I clicked on search. I clicked on one answer and it revealed that…. that…. that I'm in love with that person. You've gotta be kidding me! At least for now…. Well… I don't know…. I… I…. I probably…. l….. l….. l…. lo….lov-

_BANG!_

The door banged on the wall, revealing Papa in his Victory stand. Kagura and I attacked him with our pillows which immediately made contact with his face. We were half annoyed and half joyful. We giggled as the pillows dropped, revealing the other funny side of Papa… the funny and confused dad of ours. "D-Dinners ready," Papa managed to say, walking back towards the kitchen while straying his path a little bit.

"You go first," I told Kagura. She looked at me like she was about to say _What about you?_ so I decided to answer it right away. "I'll follow, just need to see something really important here"

"S-Sure" she said and left the room. I continued reading the information on the a particular site. I don't understand…. There's no way I would like a guy like him! I don't like Heart Throbs and avoid them as much as possible or else I would get myself killed. B…. But with Jellal, he always protected me from obsessive fan girl of his. I never got hurt because of Jellal's fangirls and all. I don't really understand…. Do I really like him? Or… or this is only a sickness?

"I never knew you were into this stuff," a familiar voice said and I quickly turned around to see who it was. It only ended up me kissing my best friend dash heart throb dash baka dash angel wanna be on the cheeks. His emerald eyes were still looking at the screen like nothing happened between the two of us. I immediately pulled my lips away from his cheeks. I felt butterflies on my stomach and my heart racing. Maybe my face burned up but I need to get out of this awkward situation quickly.

"Uh… oh… ummm… Let's go and eat dinner already!" I said, pulling him away from the laptop. He didn't want to pull away from my laptop like he was reading some great books of his favorite characters… what you call that? fanfiction? HE WAS INDEED READING SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T! GET AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP YOU BAKA!

"I want to read that creepypasta article!" he said, pointing at the screen. SERIOUSLY? Creepypasta article? As if he would stand the creepiness. I pushed down the screen and pulled him towards the dining room where Sieg, Sieg Hart-san, Papa, and Kagura were always eating. I pushed him towards his seat(which was not easy when we was warbling, going back, having me chase him, and mostly rolling on the floor… like a total baka… wait! He is one!) and pushed him down, made him sat.

"Sit," I said firmly as if I was commanding a dog to sit. WELL LITERALLY I AM DOING THE EXACT THING THAT YOU WERE THINKING!

"What is he, your dog?" Siegrain-nii said while eating a mouth-full of side dish. This guy will absolutely get fat.

"_Shut up"_

* * *

**Next Morning**

**9:30 pm**

"Spike!" I said while spiking the ball. As I spike the ball, it came flying towards Jellal. Jellal was a total baka for chasing it and making it go back to our court. Tsk. Kagura chased after it and passed it towards the other court. Siegrain tried to spike the ball but ended up tossing it only giving me the chance to spike. No use… they gave me another opening again and I spiked again and the ball hit Jellal's face. "Bull's eye!"

"Nice one, my daughter!" Papa yelled as he was holding the camera. I grinned and held out a thumbs up sign. He was recording the battle while Sieg Hart-san sat beside him, scoring us. We've been playing since… what? 30 minutes? We're going to leave 4:00 pm later on. Jellal considered himself lucky since we didn't have any assignments or homework, just me… I'll be going to make a chart for the products we need for the café.

"Well, that's enough" I said, removing the sand on my knee and thighs. I grinned at the other team and pointed at the sea. "How about let's have fun with the waves?"

"Sure thing! The one who reaches last the water will have a punishment!" Siegrain said and I could feel that his punishment wasn't some kind of common punishment. It'll be horrible so I better not let myself be the last one. "Ready? Go!"

We raced towards the water, I was the first one to arrive, Sieg was the next, Kagura was the third, and the ever-most-greatest-baka Jellal arrived last –that was before Sieg said that our fathers are no exception so… Papa was the last one. Funny eh? The punished was to roll on the sand 10 times and run towards the water. Papa looked like a caterpillar while rolling the ground and after that, he ran dramatically towards the water. When he arrived in the water, he received a super duper splash from us.

So the next thing they played on was me. I was laying(you know what I mean) on the lifebuoy and they pushed me towards the deeper waters and left me there alone with Jellal. We were teasing each other while we were stuck in the deep waters. But I decided to bring up a deep but sensitive conversation for the two of us.

"Hey, Jellal" I said and he answered me with a "hmmm?" and I looked at him in the eye. "Have you fallen in love before?"

He was shocked at first but regain his composure. He smiled and his eyes were soft and gentle full with love. "Yes… but I'm afraid she doesn't like me," he said with a gentle tone. I felt like my heart sank. He already have the love of his life and do I even have the chance to tell him what I felt? "I'm sure she only treated me as her friend"

"Oh" was all I could say without tearing up or saying anything about my feelings.

"Why did you ask?" he said, wondering as he tried to climb to my life buoy. I slapped his hand and he quickly understood. I looked up in the skies. I wonder who's the lucky girl… I wish it was me because if I was the one he was describing… I'm grateful and is the happiest girl in the whole wide world. But I couldn't tell him… because…. because….

_He is my precious best friend_

I wonder when did I announced this feelings as official. I wonder if I should really stop hoping that I can be his and he can be mine. I even wonder if we could share our first kiss together, I wonder if he would call me his girlfriend in front of his fangirls in the future, and mostly… I wonder if I could tell him my feelings.

I looked at him. Cupped his cheeks and leaned on him. He closed his eyes and I wasn't thinking very straight that time. My instincts were overpowering me. I was going to kiss him yet I can't control myself… What's happening to me? Our lips were only distance away and I…

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! ^_^**

**So yeah~! How was it? How was the kiss in the cheeks moment? ^^ Leave your opinion below!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think and suggestions? ^^ I'm glad to receive some~!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings! and Jerza feels~ XDD**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


	5. Stolen First Kiss

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**I'm sorry for the update delay, that's because I was grounded~ ^_^ I'm extremely sorry! ^_^  
**

**Also, check out my first one-shot on my account and please drop a review~!  
**

**ALSO! Fun facts on the end so, don't miss it out! ^^**

**black fairy: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to hear that! ^_^ Yes, I'll try to come up with better ideas and update faster~ ^_^**

**WhiteFoxDemon: Thank you for reviewing! Thank you~! I'm glad to hear that its adorable~! ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**9:37 am**

**Sea**

Our lips were only distance away from each other, his eyes were closed, and I can't control myself from moving. It was only centimeters away when I fell from my life buoy. I fell to the water and almost drowned because of Jellal pushing me downwards. Really? Does he intend to kill me? I gasped for air as I reached the surface. Jellal was laughing at me and I punched him in the chest. He winced and pouted at me.

"You can't blame me for laughing!" He cleared his throat and did a great imitation of my voice. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahh~!"

"Shut up!" I said, taking the lifebuoy and made Jellal wear it. And he did, I pushed him further more and left him there. Later on, when I reached the shore, Jellal came dashing out of the water with great speed and I realized he was being chased by a dangerous shark. I was appalled but I snorted with laughter. I sat on my towel and stayed under the umbrella, laughing at Jellal who was approaching me.

"That was close!" he said, placing the lifebuoy on one side and sat beside me. I teased him with what happened earlier. He winked at me and smiled charmingly. "But you almost kissed me, you know? That means you like me?"

"No!" I said, a little louder than I expected. I felt my cheeks burning. _Shoot! He'll notice! _I thought and hide my cheeks on my arms. I saw him having a closer look but I pushed him away with my feet. "Let's… Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I think we should" he said in response as he stared at the horizon. He smiled and looked at me. "I know you wouldn't like to kiss me"

"I'd rather kiss a dog!" I said in response but I felt my cheeks burning even more. I knew I was lying to myself but I can't help it. If I want him by my side and not get ignored by him because I confessed my feelings to him, I have no options.

The day passed quickly and here we are, on my room, having a pillow fight. After maybe an hour of ride back home, we played a very awesome game(maybe for you guys but for me, no… its not) a.k.a pillow fight.

"Take this, bratty dog!" Papa said and threw a pillow to Jellal. Jellal picked up a pillow near him and dodged Papa's attack. He smirked and made a victorious stand. He made a attacking signal and winked at Papa.

"Oh, take this, flirty dad!" he said and threw the pillow. Papa dodged and I got really irritated. I want to sleep yet these two are still fighting. I sat here, on my bed, irritated. A pillow hit my face and I heard the two of them laughing. I took the pillow out of my face and took another pillow. I heard them winced and I threw a pillow on the two of them.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND I WANT TO SLEEP!" I shouted and Papa quickly dashed out of the room. He stopped on the door and peeked on me one last time. I knew what's up and narrowed my eyes. "Good night, dad. Sweet dreams" I said, irritated. His face lit up with joy and closed the door. I heard him outside, skipping, singing songs that don't exist, and stumbling. Jellal, however, was still frozen in his position. I sighed and took the pillow out of Jellal's face. I opened the window and signaled him to get out.

"Good night, pretty boy" I said as he broke from his frozen mode. He winked at me and I face palmed myself. "Hurry up, pretty boy"

"Ohhh…. I still remember that time when you want to kiss me~!" he said in a mocking tone, started kissing the air, and making kissing noises. Really… this guy is stubborn. I took my slipper and threw it towards him. It hit him on the forehead and when it fell, it left a red sting(maybe?) on his forehead.

"Just shut up, bratty-heartbreaker-angel-wanna-be!" I said and he nodded. He approached me, took my waist, bend my back, and leaned on me. He did the most horrible thing in the world. He stole my first kiss. I felt him smirk as he brushed his lips onto mine. If I lost my control that time, Jellal will definitely knew that I like him. Luckily, I didn't reach as he continued to brush his lips onto mine. It wasn't a deep kiss but… maybe a brush lip on lip kiss. My heart started beating faster. He broke the kiss and smirked at me. My instincts kicked in and flashed him an really annoyed look. I kicked his knees and he wailed in pain. "You do know that stealing my first kiss is forbidden and you will receive a dead sentence from me?"

"I know you like it!" he defended and I kicked again his knee. He stumbled and fell on the ground, holding his knee. He looked at me with those puppy eyes of him. "I know you do! I know you want more than that, don't you?"

"Stop making theories because I DON'T LIKE YOU KISSING ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" I shouted and I heard shuffling outside. Shoot, Papa will extremely kill me. But then, nobody came. I sighed in relief as I knew nobody heard that. I looked daggers at him and he winced. "I will kiss… I mean, kill you!"

"Can I kiss you? I asked for permission!" he said, rubbing his knee.

"HELL NO!" I said, taking his hand and pulling him. I pushed him towards the window and shooo him away. "Go! Go to sleep! Good night! Forget about that dirty act of yours!"

"Fine! Fine! No need for pushing!" he said in response and went to his bedroom. As soon as he left my bedroom, I closed the window, went to my walk in closet, and started giggling in joy. I probably danced myself in joy. He kissed me! He kissed me! HE TOTALLY KISSED ME! The thought of that made me happy. Though, maybe he's only playing my feelings. But still….. its his and mine's first kiss! I picked my cat and started dancing around with her, I think she was freaked out because her hair went up. Okay… Erza… calm down… calm down…. Now go to bed. I went out of the closet with my cat, put her in her bed, and went to my bed. I'll totally have sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**9:00 pm**

**Bedroom**

I stared at the ceiling as I remembered how I kissed Erza. I know I'll be dead the next time I do that… but hey… I've been waiting to kiss her for years! Since we were 12, I've been waiting for the right opportunity. Now that we're 19 and I already kissed her, I felt like…. I'm alive again. Like before when she used to kiss me in the cheek when we were kids.

* * *

"_Erza, why are you wearing those clothes? Those are for boys!" I said, looking disappointed when I saw her wearing boyish clothes –varsity boy t-shirt, boyish pants, and her scarlet hair was tied in a pony tail as a black cap covers it. I sat on the swing, disappointed and annoyed because I couldn't see her in her dress. She smiled and chuckled. "I want to see you wearing a dress!"  
_

"_C'mon, don't be mad at me" she said as she said on the other swing and started swinging. I stayed silent and crossed my arms in disappointment. Its not like that I'm mad… OKAY! I admit! I'm mad because I thought she will be wearing her dress. She probably noticed me and stopped swinging. She stood up and bended her knees in front of me, looking at me in the face. She smiled and pinched my cheeks. "Don't be mad, Jellal. I like it this way, you know"_

"_Still…." I said, still disappointed. She smiled at me and I don't know why._

"_If I gave you a cheek kiss, will you still be mad at me?" she asked and I just looked away._

"_Y..yeah" I said in a small voice and I felt something collided with my cheeks. I glanced and saw Erza kissing my cheeks. She smiled at me._

"_Then, I'll kiss your cheeks every time you get mad at me!" she said cheerfully._

_Every time I got mad at her, she did kiss me in the cheeks. That only stopped when I stopped her to. I was… 15 that time then and we were in school and I got mad at her, she tried to kiss me in the cheeks but I was so ashamed of the rumors. After that, she started becoming bitter and acted even more boyish now._

* * *

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't did that. Maybe if I didn't did that, I can kiss her in the cheek whenever I wanted but…. I wanted to look cool and all, but look… I lost my childhood friend's sweetness towards me. She doesn't even like me kissing her forehead not like when we're kids. She really did became bitter towards me. I really messed up things right now. I sat up and stared at her window. I saw no one, I saw only faint light from her lamp. She's probably sleeping right now. I pulled the drawer of my coffee table and took out a paper.

_I love you _was written on it. I showed it on my window, hoping that Erza would show up and see my message. I sighed and hid the paper again on my drawer. I sighed hopelessly and laid myself down on my bed.

"I love you, Ezra. I wish you knew about this," I muttered to myself. I stared at the ceiling and took the camera from my coffee table. I watched Erza playing Volleyball, the neko scene, swimming, and when we had our fight in the swimming pool. I chuckled and smiled at every action Erza had done. She's a strong, disciplined, boyish, and smart woman. Very talented, like her father… or her mother… both of her parents are talented. "Its impossible…. She'll never feel the same" I muttered to myself. She's very cute when she's girly… though I like her better in her boyish clothes and manner, so that I'll have no rivals in love. Gray might be hitting on her but she always rejected him.

_I wonder if the same thing will happen to me. _

I placed the camera on my coffee table and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning **

**7:00 am **

I woke up from the sound of my phone ringing. Gaaaahh… Who is it bothering me so early in the morning? I picked up the phone and found out it was Erza. "WAKE UP, BRATTY-HEARTBREAKER-ANGEL-WANNA-BE!" she shouted on the other line that made me shot to my feet. I looked at her window and found her glaring at me with crossed arms. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine, mommy!" I said in response and ended the call. I went to take a bath and wear my uniform. I looked myself in the mirror and adjusted myself. I ate one bread with jam quickly and met Erza outside her house, looking at me bitterly. I wonder why. Her eyes stared at me up and down and frowned at my shirt. "What?" I asked and she approached me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to tuck your shirt in?" she said and I looked at my shirt. I left it like that and I'm sure, as a best friend of the President of the Student Council, she wouldn't let go of my habits. I shook my head in disagreement and she frowned. "Tuck your shirt in or I'll-" she stopped and frowned.

"Or what? You'll tuck it in? I like to see you try!" I said, laughing. Later on, I tucked my shirt in with a bump on my head. We rode Erza's bicycle towards our school. She was fast at using bicycles and it made me shout "SLOW DOWN, ERZA! I BEG YOU!" and I heard her laughing despite of the cold wind slapping our face. When we arrive our school, as usual, my fanclubs(note: WITH 'S' because I'm AWESOME!) were waiting. Erza pointed at one banner on the side with my picture on it.

"Look at your picture there! You look like a stray dog from a very dirty street," she said and I frowned at her. "Fine!" she said and looked at the fanclubs. "GO BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CLASSES, RIGHT NOW!" Erza cried and the girls immediately fled away, not wanting another Erza's wrath episode. We went in the campus. Several steps were safe until Gray from the upstairs leaned on the railing and shouted….

"_Erza, watch out!"_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_**

**So how was the kiss scene? XDD Was it worth the wait? Leave your opinions below!**

**As said earlier, 10 FUN FACTS TIME!**

**First: Erza owns a cat while Jellal owns a dog~! ^_^ Forgot to mention that!**

**Second: Erza knows a lot of languages, including my native language which is "Filipino"!**

**Third: Jellal, when he was younger, was into rumors(which are not true) with Erza and was ashamed... **

**Fourth: Erza became bitter to Jellal when Jellal pushed her away when they were fifteen~ **

**Fifth: Erza's Mother is a very great actress~ **

**Sixth: Jellal's mother was a housewife~**

**Seventh: Erza, when gets drunk, kisses the first person she sees(whether its a girl or boy) and that's why beer and wine is prohibited to her! Or any alcohol!  
**

**Eighth: Jellal is a creepy maniac XDD**

**9th: Erza tends to get jealous very easily, especially when she saw the guy he likes is with another girl**

**10th: Jellal likes to make Erza very very jealous~ He thinks she's cute when she's jealous~**

**So, yeah! Hope you enjoy that! ^_^  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Don't be afraid to leave a review, I read them and I try to respond to them quickly~ ^_^**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	6. Saber's Threats

**HEY, MINNA! I'm backie backie BACK~!**

**I know, I'm late again for the updating time~ I'M SORRY! X(( **

**School days are coming and I need to prepare~ The things that I'll be needing for school, need to buy them~**

**And when school days came, I'll be updating at least on Friday or Saturday, but if I'm not so lucky with my schedule, probably Sunday~  
**

**MagePrincess: Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad that you like my cliffhangers, for me, I think they're bad and etc... etc... etc...~ XDD Thank you once again!**

**BlueFlowers: Thank you~! I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**ILoveFT: Thank you~! ^^  
**

**ILoveYou: I like your name~ ^^ I love you too! XDD **

**MeLove: Thank you~!**

**GoogleLove: Thank you~! Hai!**

**Guest: Thank you for your review! I think so too! XDD**

**ChattyAnime: Thank you~! You're a filipino? YAY~! ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~! **

**I don't own Hey daydreamer, Somedaydream owns it~ ^_^**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Hallway**

**7:30 pm**

"Erza, watch out!" Gray yelled from upstairs. I didn't know what was happening but I got a hunch that something bad will happen. Not waiting for any permission, I pulled Erza by the waist and pulled her into my arms. As soon as her back collided with my chest, a pot broke in front of her, shattering into pieces. I sighed in relief when I knew I did the right thing to do. Fortunately, the pot didn't break on Erza's head or else I'll be carrying her in a bride-way-style towards the office. I got guilty because I actually wanted the pot to break in Erza's head because I want to carry her like my bride which I haven't done for…. never! Hey, I can't help being selfish you know! It's the love of my life we're talking here! But still-

_WA-PAK! _

"Let go of me, you bratty-heartbreaker!" Erza said after slapping me hard. Let go of her? Well, if I hadn't pulled her from her previous position, she might have been in the Emergency Room right now, bleeding! I gave my best puppy eyes but she only pinch my right cheek hard. "Don't give me those puppy eyes, angel-wanna-be!"

"I know you want it," I said in a charming tone as I held her chin. The girls surrounding us starting fangirling, squealing, shoving, and one even said "TAKE MY BABIES!" Erza slapped my hand away and pulled away. She doesn't seem affected by my charming act earlier that made me sulk in a corner, muttering "She is not… affected by my charm"

"Are you guys going to get a room or what?" Gray said, hands on his pockets… oh, no! There's no….. pants…. He's almost naked(wearing blue trunks) in front of my Erza! How can he do that? Erza slapped him too, hard. He put his hand on his cheeks, probably feeling the sting. He groaned in pain. "What was that for?"

"Wear your clothes, pervert!" she face palmed herself while Gray started searching for his clothes. I stood up from the my 'sulking corner' and approached Erza. Having the thought that someone _would _want to kill my precious Erza angers me and saddens me. Who would want to kill my dear Erza?

"The question is, who tried to kill you?" I said, gaining the attention of the two people in front of me. Erza's expression hardened and Gray looked at Erza worriedly. I got a feeling that Gray know who tried to kill Erza because he yelled a warning to Erza before the pot broke. Its either its Gray, who I never believed that would kill Erza or someone that Gray saw upstairs. I turned my gaze from Erza to Gray and raise my eyebrow. "Do you know something about this Gray? You yelled a warning to Erza upstairs before the pot broke."

"Well, I do know something. I saw her drop the pot" Gray muttered, looking grim. _Her? _Probably one of my insane fans that are already obsessive towards me but we hadn't encountered things like this before. Erza never got in danger because of my fangirls. The fangirls behind me muttered and murmured things. Erza, in annoyance, 'shoo'ed them away. Erza looked like she was having trouble choosing whether she should make Gray tell her what happened now or later on. She sighed and gestured Gray to continue. "I saw Claire dropped the pot, she looked like she was waiting for someone. When she dropped the pot and noticed me, she ran away. I looked down and saw that she was waiting for you and the pot is aimed for you. I yelled a warning and luckily, Jellal pulled you back"

"Claire… huh" Erza muttered and sighed once again. "We'll deal with her later, right now. Let's go to class because we'll have to do some preparations for the sports fest."

"Yeah, we should" Gray said and Erza headed for the lockers room. I thought we're going to class but why is she going to the lockers room? I took her hand and raised an eyebrow. She said she needed to get some things in her locker room. I went with her and saw Gray going to our classroom.

* * *

**Locker Room**

"Hey," I said and she answered with a 'hmmm?' I sighed and took a shaky breath. I need to apologize what happened years ago, when we were fifteen. How I pushed her away and how she started becoming bitter to me. How I rejected her when she was about to kiss my cheeks because I was angry. I know I did the least thing that I would do to her, to reject her and I'm very sorry for it. "I-I'm sorry, about the rejection when we were 15 years old. I-I shouldn't have done that"

"Its okay," her voice was gentle. I looked at my feet, avoiding her gaze. I couldn't…. I don't have the courage to look at her. I was so…. so conscious on my reputation when we were 15 that I pushed my precious sweet friend away from me. I… I'm so dumb! I hate myself! Her index finger traced my scar and rested it on my chin. She made me look at her and when I did, her eyes were soft and gentle. "People change Jellal, nothing stays the same"

"Y-Yeah," was all I could answer but there were a lot of thoughts and questions that I wanted to her to answer. She took a notebook out from her locker and closed it(lock it or whatever, you already know that). We proceeded to our classroom. As soon as Erza opened the door, the class stopped making noises, only the tweeting of the birds outside. We walked in and I took Erza bag as she went towards the teacher's table with a serious expression. I put her bag on her chair and I sat down.

"You all know that we'll have a café and play for the sports fest," Erza said and the class muttered and murmured. She shut them up before proceeding into the next part. "We'll need to have preparations for the play. What kind of play should we do? It'll be Romeo and Juliet. As for the classes today, they were all cancelled due to our preparations, as well as the other classes."

Lucy raised her hand and Erza gestured her to speak. "Umm… Erza, how about the actors?"

"Good question, Lucy" Erza crossed her arms and smirked. She held her notebook up and showed the class. "We'll have an audition"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**8:00 am**

**Classroom**

"Lucy, you're accepted for the role of Juliet." I said. Lucy smiled and thanked me. I smiled back and sighed in exhaustion. Finally! We've found an actress for Juliet! Now, only for Romeo and we're done. The next thing we're going to be preparing is for the café. How will we design the class and all. Not to mention, I'm on my…. You know(only girls could understand this) and I'm short tempered today so no ANNOYANCE. A small crumpled paper again hit me. This. Is. The. Last. Straw! I pinch Jellal's arm hard and he winced. He's been throwing me small crumpled paper and I'm irritated now. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Err…. throwing crumpled papers?" he said in a small voice. I sighed and heard the someone called my name. I looked around, searching for that person. My eyes stopped on the door where Lahar was standing, our Vice President of the council. He transferred from the Era High School with Doranbolt, our prefect of discipline. He gestured me to come and I stood up and approached him.

"What is it, Lahar?" I asked and he held up a paper.

"We already investigated Claire and she said, she was ordered to drop a pot on your head from the Sabertooth University." Lahar said and I read the paper. Sabertooth University… huh… they've been our rival since we got the throne of the best school in Magnolia. "We tried to ask what is the name of the one who ordered her, all she was 'I don't know!' We suspended her for a week in violence of trying to kill a fellow student."

"Good, I'll have to talk with Sabertooth council then" I muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Very much"

"Well, then. I'll have to go now."

"Yeah, thanks, Lahar!"

* * *

**Lunch**

"Eh? Someone from Sabertooth tried to kill you?" Lucy asked and took a spoonful of rice and sushi from her bento(lunch box). I nodded and my friends looked at me worriedly. I took a bite from my strawberry cake and stared at the sky. Being the heart throb's best friend is easy but pretending you don't care about the death threats you are receiving is not easy. It's like the death reaper is already in front of you, already going to slit your throat, but you'll have to ignore it. "Erza, are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I said and took a bite from my strawberry cake. "Don't worry about me"

"Let's talk about what qualities we want from boys that could make them our boyfriend!" Mira said, excited and clasped her hands together. My friends nodded and I took a shaky breath. I never really thought about the qualities I want for a boy. If my heart beats for him, if I knew that he's the one, qualities doesn't really matter. "Mine, I want a boy who is a jerk… but is overprotective towards his friends"

"Like we don't know who you are describing," Levy said, chuckling. We giggled and we knew who that guy was. Of course, Laxus Dreyar. "Now, mine. I want someone who will read with me and will say that I'm cute. Even though he's a jerk and wants fights, I want someone like him"

"_Gajeel Redfox_ + _Levy McGarden = GaLe_," Lucy chuckled. Another Matchmaker here! Mirajane is already a headache and Lucy gonna add too? Graaaaa~! That's not making anything better, I'm on my….. you know! Please don't annoy me too much, matchmakers. "For me, I love someone that is friendly, funny, annoying yet when he smiles, it lifts up my problems and my gloomy day turns into another great day in my whole life. Someone who's protects his friends and family more than anyone"

"_Natsu and Lucy, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Levy sang and chuckled.

"For Juvia-" Juvia said but I shut her up.

"I love someone who will love me for me," I said and smiled, looking down on my empty plate. I looked at Juvia and saw she was already angry.

"Juvia is trying to speak!" she said and took a shaky breath. Before she could say anything, we already knew who it is.

"Oh, my dear. No need to say who is it. We already know it. Its Gray, right?" I said and chuckled.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**At the Gate**

**5:00 pm**

_Where are you? _I texted Erza and I leaned on the Gate. Gosh, why did I exactly agreed on that bet? Make Erza fall in love with me for 100 jewels? What exactly am I thinking that time? She'll kill me if she knew about this. What will I do? I messed my hair in exhaustion and I heard fangirls squealing when I did that. Annoying fangirls, shooo! GO AWAY!

My phone vibrated and I opened Erza's text message. _Behind you, _she texted. I looked around and saw Erza already on her bike, wearing her cap, and racing out of the gate. I chased her and gosh, she's a fast paddler.

"Erza, wait up!" I shouted but she ignored me. "Erza! WAIT UP!"

"Chase me if you can!" she shouted in the wind and I could barely hear her voice. I did, I chase her and I was fortunate enough not to bump anyone. Erza turned left and went in an alleyway. I stopped, catching my breath. Alleyway? What is she going to do in there?

_Then before I walk towards the alleyway…._

_A gunshot rang my eyes…_

_Oh, no… Erza!_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Oh, my~ Erza is in trouble(again XDD) and somebody tried to kill her? Who do you think it is?**

**So yeah, leave your opinion below~ ^_^**

**Reviews makes me happy~! *puppy eyes* **

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings~ ^_^**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	7. Sleep Talk

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**Sorry again for the late update, I barely have time to make fanfictions and one-shots~ **

**So for those who read my Series-of-one-shots, the chapter 3 is a request from Jerza Fernandez! "Double date of Jerza and Mystwalker" and it'll be fun! Chapter 4 is Ash Lite -Former EST! So watch out for more Jerza feels from both of my on-going stories~**

**Uhhh~ By the way, I'll be having schedule updates ^_^ So if I updated Pinky Promise first before this, pardon me because I'm making HTBPLUSBG(Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl)'s chapters are 2, 000 words so I'm really sorry if I'm updating late~ ^_^ This chapter is actually fun to write~!**

**ITS JERZA WEEK ON TUMBLR(I don't own TUMBLR)! YAY! Or that's what I heard from other fanfictions~**

**black fairy: Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me laugh~ Actually, last night I can't sleep due to some silly sounds so I ended up having eye bags e_e Hai!**

**WhiteFoxDemon: Yeah, you can review more than once~ ^_^ Thank you! I know right? SPARTA! Uhh... sorry, I mean... CLIFFHANGERS! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**5:27 pm**

**Near the Alleyway**

"Oh, no, no, no, Erza. Don't tell me you're in trouble again," I cursed and ran towards the alleyway. Seeing drops of blood made my anger limit break and I scowled at who did this. Erza was on her knees, her ankle and thigh were bleeding. She looked at the two male figures in front of her as if they were the prey. I snarled and stared at the two male figures. I walked until I was in front of Erza. The two male figures were from Sabertooth University. One had spiky blond hair, one had black hair. From their hair color, I already knew whom they were.

"Sting and Rogue," I hissed. They pointed their smoking guns towards me, ready to shot anytime I piss them off. I don't care, as _if _I would care that a bullet would pierce my skin or organs. I've been through it many times before. When I was a kid bullets would usually be hitting my legs, my arms, my cheeks, and any part of my body until dad gets home and beat the enemy up. As the son of a rich business man, I was always getting kidnapped and forcing my dad to accept their offer but that was a big mistake. They would end up beat up while handcuffs were around their wrists and policeman pushing them into their cars, bringing them into jail. Papa always apologizes for it but I didn't mind it. He started teaching me tricks with guns, swords, and other weapons until I was ready enough to defend myself. "Why are you here and what do you want from Erza?"

"Orders to kill," they said in unison. Their eyes told me completely that they wanted to kill me fast and Erza. They were known as the 'Saber's assassins' because they do the dirty work of their council. I approached them until their guns are already touching my body. Anytime, they could pull the trigger and kill me but I just knew what to do. I put both of my hands on the gun and pretend that I am gonna pull the trigger. They raised their eyebrows. "Trying to kill yourself? Nice try-"

I took their guns and pointed it at them with my murdering eyes. They were shocked with my speed. I smirked in an evil way and pressed the gun on their chests. "Who commanded you to do this?" I asked slowly, making sure they heard what I said. They looked at my gun nervously before answering. "Minerva, Minerva the student council president commanded us to kill Erza Scarlet, president of the Fairy High."

"Why?" I pressed the gun on their chests harder. Minerva gave a lot of threats to Erza but this is the first one that was fulfilled. I couldn't help glancing back and seeing if Erza was okay. She sat on the ground while her thigh and ankle continued to bleed. She nodded at me to continue.

"We don't know," they answered and I raised my eyebrow. They raised their hands in defeat. "We really don't know, we we're just ordered to kill her"

"Very well," I said and pressed again the gun. Their backs pressed on the wall as I stared them again with my murdering eyes. I pulled the trigger but not to much, I pulled down the ammo and the bullets fell on the ground. "I pity you two. Being puppets of people who doesn't really deserve"

I took the gun with me, sticking it on my pockets, and approached Erza. I noticed she couldn't stand because her ankle was hurting so I carried her. She was rebelling but I carried her anyway. I walked towards the entrance of the alleyway. I stopped and looked at the two males again. "Remember this, Sting and Rogue. You've made a terrible thing hurting Erza, if you did this again, prepare to be punished" I said grimly and walked towards Erza's bike. I made her sat on the back and I sat on the front. I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes traveled down my waist.

"Oh… you expect me to hold onto your waist?" she said and I nodded. She showed off an annoyed look and shouted at me. "YOU HEARTBREAKER-ANGEL-WANNA-BE! DON'T THINK I'LL BE HOLDING ONTO YOUR WAIST JUST FOR A BIKE RIDE-" she winced. I glanced at her ankle. Its bleeding terribly. I sat and made her hands wrap my waist and I started paddling. She didn't have any choice but to hold on to my waist. She leaned on my back and I smirked.

"Don't get so full of yourself, pretty boy" she said and I knew she would said that. As we're getting nearer and nearer Erza's house, we spotted Eric-san who is going to ride a limo for his taping. He saw us and ran towards us. I stopped on Erza's house as Eric-san carried her daughter inside their house. We went to her bedroom and she passed out quickly. From blood loss I guess. We tended her wound and Eric-san called a doctor for checkup.

* * *

"She's okay, she just needed some rest" the doctor announced and Eric-san and I sighed in relief. Kagura changed Erza's clothes into her bed wear. She look so adorable with her Heart Kreuz clothing and so innocent while she's sleeping. The doctor checked her watched and smiled at Eric-san. "I'll be going, Eric-san"

"Hai, thank you very much! Kagura! Escort her please?" Eric-san said and Kagura nodded. She walked with the doctor and closed the door. Eric-san looked at his watch and frowned. Off for taping, late. He's going to be killed by his manager. "I'll be leaving now, Jellal. Please take care of her, okay? Don't do anything stupid or else, I'll kill you"

"Hai, hai!" I said, smiling. He took off, leaving me alone with Erza. I looked at Erza and smiled. I stroke her hair and caressed her face. I love doing this when she's awake, but I think she'll only kill me when I did that. Ahh… ah… She's so cute. I leaned on her just to feel her breathing. When I did that, she shifted and her lips pressed onto mine. I was shocked yet I closed my eyes. I wasn't really taking advantage of the situation, I didn't made a deeper act but I just let my lips feel the warm of her lips. After a minute, I pulled away, feeling better than any day in my life. I smiled and slept near her. "Good night, Erza"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**3:00 pm **

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I was on my bed and beside me is…. Jellal? I looked at the clock and saw it was already 3:00 pm. How long was I asleep? Oh no, my plans are ruined. I better get up and do my tasks for the café and sports fest. I sat up and stared at Jellal for a while. I remembered Lucy and Mira's girl talk about sleep talks.

* * *

"_Nee, nee! Erza, did you know that when someone is sleeping and you ask a question, that person will answer?" Lucy said excitedly, leaning on me as I read the requests of the sports club. I raised my eyebrow, signed the paper, and put it aside. I took a sip of my green apple flavored juice. I took another paper and read it. It was a request from the light music club. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy pouting and crossed her arms. "Erza! Don't go ignoring me!"_

"_That's nonsense, Lucy" I said and took another sip of my juice. I signed the paper and put it aside. I turned my chair facing her and crossed my legs. I took another sip of my juice before speaking. "They'll be answering but the answers will be nonsense"_

"_That's not true, Erza!" Mira said in defense. She put a tower of paperwork in front of me. I signed and finished my juice. I stood up and threw the juice on the trash can. "They'll be telling the truth!" _

"_Did you tried it on Laxus, then?" I smirked and sat down again on my chair. Seeing the matchmaker demon, Mira, blushing furiously is such a rare thing to see. Lucy giggled and smiled at Mira. "I'll take that as a yes, then"_

"_Shut up," she muttered in a small voice. I chuckled and smiled. "Try it then, Erza! You'll see that we're saying the truth!"_

"_Not a chance," I said while checking the papers. I bit my lip to avoid smiling again. Probably, I'll try it on Jellal.  
_

"_Also, Erza! You can try to ask in different languages and they'll answer! You know, magic of sleep." Lucy said and I ignored it. Seriously, maybe I'll try it on Jellal._

* * *

**3:15 pm**

The clock continues to tick as I tried to focus. I was facing the screen of my computer and making some adjustments of the sport's fest but Jellal's sleeping face beside me won't stop tempting me to do the 'sleep talk' that Mira and Lucy were talking about. Seriously, who would try that? I bet Jellal will stay silent as I asked him random questions. I tried to keep my attention to my tasks but… later on, I found myself asking some random questions in another language. Seriously? I didn't know there was a little percent on me that I was a baka.

"Nag susuot ka ba ng teddy bear trunks kahit 19 ka na?(Translation: Do you wear teddy bear trunks even though you're already 19?)" I asked in Filipino, they said I could ask questions in different languages so I wanted to try it out. Jellal shifted in his sleep and for a moment, my heart stopped beating because he took my hand. His hands were soft and manly.

"Yes," Jellal answered and grunted. I was shocked. He actually answered me? I poke him in the cheeks and pinch him in the arm hoping he was playing some tricks on me but he was asleep. I tried not to laugh but I managed to chuckle. He wears teddy bear trunks even though he's already 19? That's extremely funny! I think about another questions to ask. After almost 10 hilarious questions, I found myself asking a really serious question.

"M-Mahal mo ba ako?(Translation: D-Do you love me?)" I said, nervously. He shifted again and before he could answer, he fell on the ground. He was sitting then he shifted then he fell on the ground, waking him up. _Shoot! _He'll notice me! My instincts went in and slipped my hand away from his. I began taping my laptop furiously and typing things that needed to be typed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jellal, half open eyes and walked towards me. He hugged me and my heart started doing jumping jacks. He kissed the side of my lips and I felt my cheeks burning. After that, he fell asleep on my shoulder. What was that? Did he did that…. that sleeping acts? I pushed him gently away from me and laid him on my bed. He grunted and slept. My cat woke up and moved from beside me towards him, licking his face then slept beside him. My cat likes him, huh… I wonder if he's dog likes me too.

I touched the side of my lips and I just found myself smiling over a nonsense kiss. Even though it was a sleep act, it meant everything for me. It's my second kiss from Jellal. I even wonder what he's up to. He didn't answered my last question. Well… I'll just ask him another time.

_Another time when I'm already ready to confess my feelings._

* * *

_**Jellal's POV  
6:00 pm**_

_**Erza's bedroom**_

There's something _heavy _my chest. I grunted and tried to shoo it away. Probably Erza's cat or something. I tried to sleep again but this thing is getting to my nerves, its getting heavier. "Erza, stop whatever tricks you're using" I grunted and tried to sleep again. I felt my shirt getting pulled up and I wondered whatever tricks she's using. I kept my eyes closed and tried to drift myself again to sleep. I felt something sharp trace my skin on my stomach and my eyes shot opened. I saw Erza wearing a polo shirt that was not buttoned and it barely covers her underwear. I almost nosebleed with the sight, I could have stayed there, staring at her figure but there was a simple exception. Not that she is sitting on my waist or something. That simple exception that made me want to run away is that…

_She's holding knives, threatening to kill me._

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS_**_ **DONE!**_

**Did you love the 'Sleep talk' part?(even though its short XDD Sorry bout that, I'm in hurry to make that part because... you know, need to update fast)**

**EHHHH! Erza is going to kill Jellal? WHAT'S HAPPENING?! **

**By the way, DiamondAnime knew who was the girl who wants to kill Erza~ ITS MINERVA~!(Oh, I love her being the villain. Did you noticed in my stories, Minerva was always the villain *laughs in a weird way* Okay... I can sense Minerva staring at me *looks back**sees Minerva with knives**turns pale* GOTTA RUN! *ran away*)**

**Minerva: COME BACK HERE! **

**Erza's cat: Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think! ^_^**

**Jellal's puppy: Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings! *meows* **

**XDD**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	8. Forgotten Day

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**So, I'm just going to clear everything~ The puppy meowing and the cat making puppy eyes IS JUST A JOKE~ XDD Don't take it too seriously guys~ Plus, the puppy will bark like "arf! arf!" and the cat will meow, what happened on the last chapter is JUST A JOKE~ XDD**

**Sorry for the late update! ^-^ Please forgive me!  
**

**Erza: Thank you for your review! Thank you that you love the part where Erza spoke Filipino which is on the Fun Facts~ XDD**

**Guest: Thank you! About the attacking, well... you're gonna find out!**

**ChattyAnime: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that! ^^ Most writers are from... other places and I got this idea of Erza speaking our language and I was like "Why not do that?" so I just typed it down and I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Love you too! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ ^_^**

**SO~ OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**6:02 pm**

**Erza's Bedroom**

"E-Erza?" I asked nervously. I gulped as she stared down at me with murdering eyes. The door of the bathroom opened and I glanced at the bathroom door. A scarlet haired girl wearing Fairy High's uniform came out and rubbing her hair with her towel. She looked at me and Erza. T-Two Erzas? What is happening?! Am I drunk?! She immediately ran towards me and took the knife out of Erza 1's hands. "T-Two Erza?"

"No, Jellal" Erza 2 said which I assume is the real Erza. Erza 1 stood up and stopped beside Erza 2. I wish there wouldn't be an Erza 3 because my head is going to explode if there was! I made my way on the corner of the bed and cuddled Erza's cat. The two got annoyed and punched me. "Jellal, I am the Erza you know" Erza 2 said and she gestured at Erza 1. "She's my sister who lived in the states, Erza Knightwalker, my twin"

"Mystogan, I'm totally going to kill you!" Knightwalker scowled. I shivered and… Mystogan? That's my brother who lived in states. They probably saw each other there and never got along. Or probably they were roommates since brother told me there was an annoying red head living with him in his room. I assume Knightwalker is the girl he's describing.

"Knightwalker," Erza face-palmed. She sighed and looked at her twin. "That's not Mystogan or whoever you're saying, he's Jellal Fernandez my-"

"Boyfriend?" Knightwalker snapped and I saw Erza blushed a little but it faded quickly…. or was it my imagination? Knightwalker studied me carefully and put curled her finger on her chin. "He's pretty handsome, maybe I could flirt-"

"Knightwalker, go out of my room!" Erza pushed her twin out of her room and shut the door behind her. She pressed her temples and as she did that, I studied her figure. Her bandage were fresh and clean, she wore her school uniform, her messy wet scarlet hair was dripping and in her hand was her red towel. She noticed that I was studying her figure for too long. She approached and smirked. "Hey, pervert. Go take a bath already, I need to go to school early and if you don't want to go to school at this time, well… you could stay here"

Her eyes were sparkling like a murderer's eyes. She's totally saying that I couldn't stay here. "Fine! I'll take a bath now!" I said and got ready. Before I could lay my foot on the bathroom door, Erza spilled out my secret.

"Oh yeah, go change your teddy bear trunks" Erza said in a teasing voice then left the room. I felt like my whole face burned up and I immediately stepped in and turned the shower on.

* * *

**On the way to school**

"You're so heavy, Erza! You seriously need to lessen your habit of eating 100 strawberry cakes a day," I yelled in the wind and Erza punched me on the back. I can sense she is very pissed off. I laughed. We are now riding her bike since she can't paddle because of her wound on her ankle. She can only walk and run(slowly and with someone to lean on). Her father, Eric-san, just arrived earlier and immediately ran towards his majestic bedroom and slept, leaving the door open. Erza closed it and ordered me to paddle her bike. Her small arms were wrapped around my waist and a part of me was happy that she was wounded because she could wrap her arms around my waist like this. She leaned on my back, her scarlet hair flapping on the wind. I looked back a little and smirked. "I know you like to do that-"

"Shut up and paddle!" Erza slapped and ordered me. I cheerfully did what I was told. When we reached school, as usual, my amazing fangirls were waiting for me. I just passed on them, ignoring their crazy plea (one even said "Take my babies!" No way! I wouldn't take your babies!) and acted cool. Erza on the other hand, shouted at them to go back their rooms. I chuckled with the sight, Erza being like that every day is okay for me but the boys seeing her cute side? Well…. I'll never let them live. Her cute side is mine and only mine!

As we walked in the hallway, Erza was silent. It wasn't like her, she would usually be like this….

* * *

"_Jellal, kiss me! Jellal, onegai!" Erza put her lips together as she leaned closer towards me. I pushed her away gently and ran my fingers through my hair shyly. I felt my cheeks burn. She looked at me worriedly. "You don't like me?"_

"_I-Its not like that. I-I'm just shy to kiss you here in the hallway," I said shyly. She chuckled and took my hand. She leaned on my ear._

"_Then let's lock ourselves in the storage room," she whispered playfully. I nodded and she pulled me towards the nearest storage room and we-_

* * *

Erza slapped my head with a paper fan. "You're such an exaggerator! I am not doing that just for you!" Erza said annoyed. I rubbed the bump on my head, gently. Awwiee, it hurts. This is another not-very-handsome accessory. We walked in the hallway, Erza is still silent. She keeps on adjusting her uniform, fixing her hair, becoming conscious with her appearance and other things I knew she usually don't do. I got enough of suffering if she was trying to make herself beautiful for another person. I pushed her to the wall and pinned her right there. I heard fangirls squealing and others getting jealous but I don't care. She stared at me in the eye and raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I should be the one asking that question," I said and stared at her warm brown eyes. Her eyes reminded me of the chocolates she used to give me when we were kids.

* * *

"_Jellal! Look at what I've got from Papa!" She said as she raced towards her bed. Her hair was in fish tail braid and if it was on loose, it reaches half of her back. She looks cute in that hairstyle even though she's still wearing boyish clothes –basketball varsity sleeveless shorts, shorts, and she was on her barefoot since it was warm on her bedroom's carpet. Eric-san just arrived from states and brought gifts for us. She just turned 12 yesterday and Eric-san was very much sorry that he wasn't there for her but Erza insisted she had fun because she and I played basketball(even though she shouldn't) and her father was surprised that she won over me and Siegrain. She jumped on her bed and grinned at me. She fished something out of her pocket and showed me chocolates. "Papa gave me chocolates from America and also clothes and many more!"_

"_That's great, Erza!" I grinned at her and stroke her bangs, careful not to ruin her braid. Her personal maid fixed it for her and she had done well braiding Erza's scarlet locks. She even made me fall in love with her every day since we always saw each other because we're neighbors. She took one chocolate and gave it to me. "Thank you" I unwrapped the candy and ate it. It tastes delicious! We ate chocolate together until our lips were stained by the chocolate. _

_We sat on the sofa, playing games together, laughing, and having fun. I was on the middle of the game when Erza kissed my cheek. I got distracted and lost. I was stunned by what Erza did. I looked at her, fingers resting on my cheeks. She took the joystick out of my hands and started playing. Later did I notice, her lips left a mark on my cheeks. I smiled all day long until I fell asleep._

* * *

"What's wrong? Why are you being conscious of your appearance?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing, so please excuse me" she said in a formal manner and pushed my side, escaping from me. I took her wrist and pushed her into the wall again.

"I know there's something wrong, you could tell me what it is" I said gently but she only scowled at me. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong?" a familiar voice butted in the conversation. I turned my head and saw it was Lahar, the annoying-vice-president-who-always-ruins-the-situa tion. I sneered at him and turned my sight towards Erza. She's staring at Lahar and vented her eyes on mine.

"Nothing," she said and pushed me away. What's wrong with her? I watched her as she walk away with Lahar, her scarlet locks swaying behind her playfully. I wondered if I said anything wrong.

* * *

**P.E. Class**

I really feel guilty and I don't know why. I felt like I did a very stupid thing to do, I wonder what it is. Now, we're here playing basketball for P.E. class. My team Vs Gray's team. I was chasing Gray who has the ball when I saw Erza on her P.E. uniform and her hair tied into a pony tail, sitting on the ground and watching the basketball battle when she saw me, she scowled and looked the other way. Just then, I was too stunned that the ball hit my head hard, making me fall and faint.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Erza looking down on me with those murdering eyes. She already changed her clothes from P.E. uniform to school uniform. She narrowed her eyes and pinched my arm. I winced and rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"Stopping just to look at me, you're such a baka" she said bitterly with her cold voice. "I'll be going to my class then"

I took her hand and managed to sit up. "Are you mad?" she squeezed my hand a little bit too hard. I winced again and she looked at me, smiling in an angelic way. "No, dear." She said sweetly. With that 'dear', I knew she was mad. "I'm not mad, now excuse me"

Her hand slipped away from mine and it even made me guiltier. I…. I think I forgot a very important thing about "us."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Class**

**3:00 pm**

How stupid will he be? I tap my fingers on my desk as I listen attentively to the discussion of my professor. Jellal is still resting in the infirmary as I am here, listening to Professor Gildart's discussion of Math. I've been really good with math and I always get high grades but now, something's missing. Every math time, he's always here to pass me papers, asking what is the answer and I'll just tell Professor Gildarts about what he is doing, now he's resting in the infirmary and I feel that everything is wrong. He's so stupid that he even forgot the most important day of my life.

"_No, you're not going to tell him that today is that day, let him know it himself_" My mind told me. I knew he was right. After all those years we've been together, we've been friends, he still forgot that this day was the most important day of my life. I knew that this day would come but it feels so…. so not thoughtful of him… uncaring…. It seems he doesn't really care about me at all.

"_Don't listen to your mind, listen to me. Tell him hints and you'll know if he really cares or not, if he doesn't remember. Don't be too angry on him if you still don't know what he really feels about you… you love-" _My heart was telling me and its getting annoying.

"_Shut up, both of you"_ It feels really weird telling that to my heart and mind. But, I gotta know what to do.

* * *

**After School**

I was going to ride my bike when Jellal called out my name. "Erza, wait up!" he yelled and gestured me to wait up. He was running towards my direction. I quickly paddled my bike and got away from him. I don't really want to see him but he chased me with all his might. I paddled faster and that's when everything goes wrong. Who's to blame? My anger, my envy, my mind, my heart, and mostly..

_My feelings_

If it weren't for those, I wouldn't be here… waiting for the time he'll save me

_HONK! HONK!_

* * *

**_EKKKKK! EEEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_**

**Another Fun Facts time! **

**Did you know that Jellal and Erza are only 18 and yet to be 19? XDD**

**Why is Erza angry? What do you think is that important day~?**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	9. Locked Up

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**Okay, I know! I TOOK TOO LONG making this chapter and I'm soooo sorry! I'm busy because of two things! One: School, Two: My big sister's birthday celebration which I am also invovled**

***sighs* So yeah! This is the new chapter! and also, YAY! 90 reviews! LOVE YAH ALL!**

**Guest: HAI! Thank you~ And for that! FIND OUT BELOW!  
**

**Erza: Thank you! That seventh fun fact is originally from a K-POP show "To the Beautiful You" and Minho(Taejoon) is like Erza when drunk ^_^ (I DON'T OWN TO THE BEAUTIFUL YOU!) Yay~! Thank you! Oh my President and this one is alike in many ways but is very different from each other, actually~ ^_^ I love Oh My President XDD **

**passer by: FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Nalu Jerza: Kyaah! Thank you!**

**Guest 5/28/13: Thank you!**

**JerzaLovey: Thank you~! ^_^ Hai! Its just a joke!  
**

**WhiteFoxDemon: XDD Thank you~! Ahh... about that, sorry~ I didn't mean to~ ^_^  
**

**black fairy: Uhh~ I don't really know if its working, I don't think it will work~ Its just a random thing to do XDD Hai~! Btw, Thanks!**

**So as a thank you gift to all of you(because of the 90 reviews), I made the cliffhanger according to your opinions~ ^_^ **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**5:00 pm**

**In the middle of the road**

_HONK! HONK! _

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I'm so stupid! Why would he care about me? Why would he care if I'm lonely or something? Yes, he's my bestfriend but…. he….. he already forgot about our friendship. I even wonder who I am in his life. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain. I wonder if anyone would care if I get hurt, die, or something. As far I know, he doesn't care at all.

_HONK! HONK!_

I felt like I got pushed sideways and I heard my bike clattered on the ground. I opened my eyes and blinked when I saw his face. He was tearing up, he was…. _crying?_ I blinked several times before realizing he saved my life.

"I…. I promise!," Jellal said, tears streaming down his worried face. He promise….. he… he remembered? "I promise I will protect you and be your friend forever"

My eyes widened as I heard him say the same lines we told each other when we were kids.

* * *

"_I promse I will protect you and be your friend forever," we said in unison with both of our pinky finger encircled with each others. We grinned at each other as we promised each other about random things, but those random things were very important…. Not for the world…. Or our family…. But for us, it is extremely important. "I promise I won't forget this day, this promise of ours."_

* * *

"You can laugh with me," his tears landing on my cheeks and streaming down my neck. "You can be selfish with me…. You can fall in love with me….. You can cry with me…. But as long as you're by my side…."

"I'll be alright," we said in unison. He hugged me again, tight. It was seconds after I realized that tears were already falling from my eyes. "I….I'm sorry, Erza" he apologized, hugging me tighter, not caring if dozen of people are staring at us. "I'm sorry for being so dumb… and forgetting your birthday. H-Happy Birthday, Erza."

He stared into my eyes. His emerald eyes were glinting because of the tears but it was too, mesmerizing. "Y…. You can cry now," he said gently, giving me permission to tear in his arms. Tears fell down hard on their own. He hugged me in his chest as I punched and pounded his chest, telling him how dumb and how terrible he is. But…. deep inside…

_I was glad he remembered my birthday and our promise_

I didn't realized, I already cried enough making me drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**5:30 pm**

**On the way home**

I smiled as I feel her warm arms wrapped around my waist and her head leaning on my back as I paddled the bike. I didn't really matter if there are a dozen of men staring at me with jealously because I'm with Erza or if there's some girls muttering or gossiping about Erza, the mighty president, is hugging the heart throb of Fairy High. I snapped my fingers with delight as I thought about that and almost got drive over by a car. I immediately biked towards the side before the car would hit us, fortunately we were just in time to bike to the side. I sighed in relief and rode back home. When we arrived at her house, I was tempted to stop and be in this moment forever but sooner or later, dad or Eric-san would go looking for me and Erza so I decided to wake up Erza(which is against my will). I gently shook Erza and she blinked her eyes when she saw me. She pushed me off the bike and walk towards her bike-parking-whatever-you-call-it place. I could see her wipe her eyes and tried to make an annoyed face. I followed her and tickled her, she ignored it at first and I continued to tickle her until she spoke.

"Stop it, Jellal!" she said as I attacked her with my fingers, tickling her. She tried not to make any sounds but she chuckled then grunted afterward. She jumped backwards every time I tickled her stomach. She jumped backwards and backwards until she was leaning on their house's door. We stared into each other's eyes before laughing. "That's all you got, pretty-"

She was cut off when I accidentally opened the door, making her fall on the ground and me landing on top of her. We both grunted as we collided with each other, I tried to get up but the pain refrain me from getting up. I stared into her chocolate orbs before hearing the sound of the party popper exploding. I looked up and saw my brothers, Erza's sisters –Kagura and Knightwalker-san, with our fathers in front of a table full of different kinds of delicious foods. I almost drooled over the food but their stares made me even conscious of our position. Eric-san blew a party horn and I could see Knightwalker crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow, and smirked.

"Go get a room, you two" she said sarcastically. I felt my face burn up and I stood up quickly. I removed the dust off my clothes. "Uhh…. umm… Happy Birthday, Erza" I stuttered, looking at Erza.

"Go kiss your girl!" Knightwalker said, mockingly. Kagura hit her in the arm and she was like "What?! You know _HE _likes him!" blah! Blah! Don't wanna hear it! My face burned up and Erza's cheeks too were tinted red, she was trying to hide it but failed. She looks so cute with that blush on her. I smiled and that is the worst decision I made today….. well, save for forgetting Erza's birthday…. But that isn't a decision right? Or….. is it? I DON'T KNOW- "Oh, the pretty boy agrees!" Knightwalker whistled and my face burned up even more. I walked towards Sieg and hide behind him as I tried to calm and cool my face. I can see Erza telling Knightwalker to shut up. Sieg put an arm around my shoulder and smirked.

"I'm going to give you some tips how to make your girlfriend happy," Sieg said, raising one eyebrow up and down. Seriously? Just forget about it! I tried to explain to Papa and trying to convince him to make Sieg shut up but he was laughing all the way with Eric-san and kept joking about me and Erza, mocking me, and kissing the air like a total baka. I face palmed and dealt with it for the day. At least, I got to see Erza with that red tint on her cheeks.

* * *

"Oh… pretty, pretty, pretty boy" Knightwalker said while pinning me on the door. It was only minutes after the party and I am right here, in front of their house, pinned on the front door. She was pretty strong but not as strong as Erza. She looks exactly like her too, only with those curly strands of scarlet hair was the difference. She leaned in and I pushed my head on the wall, trying to avoid any contact with her face. She smirked with my action. "You look very much like him"

"Mystogan-nii?" I asked and her facial expression hardened. I wonder why. Maybe there's some issue between the two of them. That makes me curious. "Uhh….. err…. I gotta leave" I said, hoping to escape this situation.

"Come back, once again… pretty boy" she smirked and let go. I bowed politely and walked towards my house. I still felt her gaze, watching me as I opened the door and walked in. I got a hunch she will do something… something _strange_ to me and I better watch it out. I went to my room, ignoring Sieg or Father's annoying jokes about me and Erza. Seriously, it wasn't very funny.

I shut the door behind me and sighed. My dog barked at me before running towards me. I picked him up and messed with his fluffy fur. "How are you, Kairi?" I asked and he barked at me. I walked towards my bed and make him sit at my knees. "Did you know, today, Erza cried in my arms and…. it feels very good since I felt like I was the right man for her" I talked to him and he just barked for the night. I decided to sleep and dream about the both of us.

The next day was pretty much…. _A mess_

I walked down the hallway, feeling annoyed because Erza left me and got to school earlier than me. I didn't got to see her before going to school! Fangirls were squealing in delight as I passed by. I decided to forget about what happened earlier and charm some girls. I ran my fingers through my hair and they squealed louder. I smirked and winked at one girl, she squealed and fainted in delight. I looked at another girl and gave her a flying kiss, she also fainted. Then another shouted…. ""Oh no! That's not my name," my voice wavered as I saw Hibiki from the Blue Pegasus. He smirked at me and pushed me to the side. So, its not me whom they're squealing at, it's the trimen. I mentally facepalmed myself and watched them pass by. They were heading towards… the student council. I followed them and watched them by the door.

"Oh, Erza, baby!" Hibiki said and I felt like a vain popped out my forehead. Who calls my Erza his baby will die! I tried to attack Hibiki but Gray and Natsu popped out of nowhere and restrain me. Erza calmly drank her tea and focused on her work once again, ignoring Hibiki and his friends. They look slightly disappointed but didn't gave up. I was trying to attack them but Natsu and Gray kept pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I hissed at the two of them and they shook their head. "Why?"

"That's suicide, man!" Gray said in response. I got annoyed and watched the trimen, trying to charm Erza and trying to get her attention but Erza just continued her work.

"Hey, babe~" Hibiki said, smiling. "We're gonna be married two years after you graduated. Your father made some marriage engagements between you and me"

M-M-M-Married?! WHAT! I…. YOU!... UGHHH! NOOOO WAAAAAAAY! ERZA WOULDN'T MARRY A GUY LIKE HIBIK-

"Hey, dad" Erza called Eric-san and on the other line, noises were heard. She made it on loudspeaker mode so that Hibiki would hear it.

"_Hey, Er!"_ Eric-san said, cheerfully on the other line. I was hearing noises and voices that are saying "Eric-san! Time to change your clothes." Actor duties, perhaps. He was on a taping of his new film and we still don't know what its named. _"What's up?"_

"I was just wondering if you made some marriage engagement between me and Hibiki," she said while checking some of her paperwork. I can hear on the other line that Eric-san was laughing and Hibiki immediately turned pale. I smirked…. probably in an evil way and watched the trimen trying to escape the room. Mira and the other student members were watching them closely.

"_No, darling! Why would I engage you to a guy you don't like?" _Eric-san said, laughing. Erza looked at the trimen and her eyes were scarily sparkling as if she wanted to kill someone. The trimen froze and then ran faster than anyone could. They were squealing like a girl and it was so funny that we all laughed but Erza immediately shut us up.

"Some idiot just told me that you made some marriage engagement between Hibiki and me. Thanks, dad. Bye~" she said and ended the call. She did her work immediately after that.

The day went on…. as usual~

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**7:00 pm(A/N: YES! PM already XDD)**

**Storage Room**

I took some props from the props box and headed for the door. Before I could lay my foot outside, the door closed and shut tight. I heard chains banging on the door and locking me in. I dropped the props and tried to open the door but it was no use. I tried to break the door with my foot but I remembered that my injury wasn't still alright so it was no use also. I pounded the door hard but it only caused my hands to bleed terribly since it was metal. It was night and dark already, no one should be here in school but me. I sat on the cold floor and looked at the only source of air, the window.

_How will I get out of here?_

* * *

**EEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
**

**Muaahahahahahaha~! XDD So yeah! Review below what you think about this chapter~ ^_^  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~  
**

**And uhh... I'll be updating slower than usual... and I'll try to update Pinky Promise along with this one~ ^_^**

**Stay tuned for more happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


	10. He found her

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**Yay! 99 reviews! Awigatou~! XDD YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!  
**

**I feel terribly sorry for Juvia because Gray...(SPOILER) died... *sobs* But I'm positive that HE WILL RETURN! **

**Guest: Yeah~ Jellal will feel terribly sorry if Erza is the one to be hit~! BTW, awigatou for your review!**

**Passer by: Thank you~! Sure! **

**I'll be having arcs on this story since I have many suspense going on to the next chapters(watch out for the cliffhanger today!) After this chapter, it'll be a lot more fun! XDD **

**Maybe I'll make a tsundere Erza here in this story~ XDD I don't even know if Erza is now a tsundere! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**NYAAAA! OFF TO THE STORY!**

***Edited on June 8, 2013. 10:33PM, Philippine time: YOW GUYS! See the new cover photo? I just learned how to use adobe photoshop and edited some pictures~ ^_^ It is based on the recent arc, this arc~ So yeah! Sorry to disappoint you because maybe some of you were expecting a new chapter but~ I'm sorry! I know its late about updating the cover photo~ Really sorry! ^_^**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**7: 05 pm**

**Storage Room**

I looked at the metal door and sighed in defeat. _How will I get out of here? _I thought. I sat on the cold floor and looked at the night sky. I looked at my surrounding, seeing if there's a helpful thing nearby. Plastic sword? No. basketball ring? No. Hula-hoop? Definitely. The rest were no use either. I hit my head on the metal door and it vibrated as the pain soared my head. Trouble really likes me and I hate it. I growled and massaged my head. _Think, Erza. Think. _Then I remembered about my phone. I fished it out from my uniform jacket and flipped it open. _Shoot! _No more battery, I better hurry up and call for help. Papa? He's totally busy. Kagura? She always has her headphone on so it'll be a waste of battery. Knightwalker? SHE'S NO USE AT ALL! Jellal? Definitely n-

_Toot toot_

That annoying sound, indicating my phone charge is already less than 10%. I don't like Jellal acting so proud that he'll be saving me, I don't like that habit of his. Nevertheless, I need help. I pressed the 'call' button and called him. I carefully placed it on my ear, hoping he will answer. He immediately picked it up. My heart skipped a beat when he answered.

"_What are you thinking?! He's just your best friend!" _My mind said and I don't know if that's true. I think….

"_You're in love, Erza. You are in love with your best friend!" _My heart told me and I knew it was right. I _love _him and just recently found out. I don't even know if…. if its right to fall in love with my best friend.

"_Hey babe, how are you?"_ his habit and voice annoyed me to death. I could have thrown my phone only because of those words but I need help and this is what I should expect.

"Pick me up here in the storage room, I'm kinda locked" I said in a cold, harsh tone which isn't the tone I expect. The rain started pouring outside and gave me cold shivers. Its cold in here, very cold. I rubbed my hand on my upper arm, hoping it will give me heat. "Hurry up"

"_On what floor?" _he asked and I heard him picking up something while walking. His tone changed from the charming tone to the worried tone. I'm kinda flattered about that, my best friend _actually _knows how to care for someone. I thought that his mind is only full of how to charm girls and such. Stupidity is helpful sometimes, right? I didn't expect that to happen.

"On the 5th floor and hurry up 'cause its rain-" my sentence was cut by the beeping sound of my phone. I looked at it and saw that it shut itself down because I already don't have enough battery. I hit my head on the metal door and my head vibrated because of the concrete. I placed it on my pocket and prayed that someone will come and open the door. I hugged my knees and waited for someone.

_For Jellal…_

_To at least come and open the door…_

_So that I….. _

_I could know if he really cares about me_

_But that's…. just impossible_

I hugged my knees and waited for someone to come. After almost an hour, I heard heavy footsteps on the hallway and someone yelling my name. It was a voice of a familiar man and I couldn't place whom voice it was. I stood up and pounded the door. "I'm here! Help me!" I yelled, hoping that the man would hear it. I heard his footsteps go faster, like he was running. I heard him pounding on the chains until it clattered on the ground. He opened the door for me and I was disappointed of who he was.

"Lahar," I said in a surprised tone. His hair was like his usual hairstyle, his hair tied into a bun. He was wearing a jacket and a shirt underneath and pants for the bottom. He was holding a flashlight. Out of the blue, he hugged me tight. What's happening?

"Erza, thank God you are safe!" Lahar said, hugging me tighter. I pushed him away gently, confused of his action. I know he cares for me and its rude to push him away but…. his eyes were different. It wasn't care…. It was….

_Longing? _

"T-Thank you, Lahar for saving me" I said, awkwardly.

"I just saw Minerva passed by, I thought you two were talking so I didn't mind it. She looks like she was in hurry" Lahar said and I nodded. "I found out she locked you when I saw there were chains on the metal door of the storage room."

"So it was her who locked me into this room, huh?" I said, curling my fingers on my chin. I looked at Lahar once again. He avoided my gaze. I wonder what's wrong. "Lahar, what's wrong?"

"I…. I need to tell you something," Lahar said, taking my hands. I looked at our hands and stared at it for a second. He took a shaky breath and looked at me in the eye. "Erza, since…. since I saw you and met you at the Era High School, I knew…. I knew that I fell in love with you. I transferred here just to see you and have more time with you. I…. I like you, Erza. I really do."

I was silent all the time. I didn't think that my Vice President would like me. Deadly silence passed by. "Erza, please speak. Tell me something." Lahar said and I smiled. I laughed at his words. Its not like its my first time to get a confession. Lahar looked at me, confused. I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't, just like every time I refused a confession. Every time a guy would confess their feelings for me, I'll just laugh at them and tell them gently that I don't like them back.

"S-Sorry," I said, trying not to laugh. I managed to calm down but am still giggling. I patted his head and messed it. I looked at him in the eye and smiled. "I don't think I deserve you, Lahar. I have someone that I really like and he doesn't know it yet. I'm sorry, Lahar but… I'm not the type of girl that would best fit you. I'm a boyish type of girl and I believe that the girl who will love you back is the girl who really likes you."

"But-" Lahar tried to explain but I felt a manly hand took my hand and pulled me away from him. I turned to look at him and saw it was the almighty Jellal, the one who didn't even care to save me from that storage room. He dragged me away from Lahar before I could even realize. When I came to my senses, I was already outside, Jellal giving me his blue coat without a word.

"How are you supposed to protect yourself from the rain?!" I yelled at him, letting my anger through those words even though those words weren't the words I wanted to say. He doesn't even care about me getting locked into a storage room? I'm already freezing in there! Albeit, he didn't spoke a word. He just looked into my eyes and gave me the coat. I clenched my fist. "Are you mute?! SPEAK!"

He approached me and made me wear the coat even though I was hitting him and all. I tried to open the buttons of the coat and throw it away but it didn't. I guess it was one of Sieg Hart-san's inventions. He still didn't speak or told me a single word. He paddled his bike and got wet because of the rain. He was drenched yet he didn't spoke a single word as I teased him or yelled at him. Then I realized something.

He was there… He came for me. He let me his coat and let himself got wet by the rain. He paddled for me. I yelled at him yet he didn't got mad. He…

_He actually cared?_

Guilt started weighing down on me. How could I not notice such thing? I need to, at least, give him a thank-you gift. I unconsciously wrap my arms around his waist and held onto him. He flinched at my action but didn't said anything. I leaned on his back and closed my eyes for a while.

_How could I thank him?_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 pm**

**Bedroom**

I sneezed and sighed. My head feels like lead and my eyelids are so heavy. I am sick, just because I let my coat to the unworthy Erza who doesn't care that I came to save her and Lahar comes into the scene and takes my lines and gosh! She's yelling at me after that? After all those running outside my house and taking my bike and almost-near-death-experiences, she doesn't care? Well, I wouldn't care about her too! I was so worried! SO VERY MUCH WORRIED! Yet she thinks I'm not? She's so stupid! Stupider than me!

_ACHOOOOOO!_

I sneezed again. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the cold towel from my head was taken away and I heard _squish _sounds. I opened my eyes slightly and saw my red haired best friend, pressing the towel and dipping it on a bowl of cold water. I sneezed again and blinked several times before confirming Erza was there. She put the cold towel on my head gently and caressed my face.

"I'm sorry," she said, gently while caressing my cheeks. Her hands were soft and warm, making me snuggle closer to it. She didn't get mad or anything. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I knew I shouldn't done it"

"Its okay," I said. "I should be there earlier"

"No, you did enough" she shook her head and removed her hand from my cheeks. I was disappointed at first but then I realize she took my medicine. Medicine sure is very bitter but I like it when Erza is the one who is giving it to me. I decided to tease her a bit. She spread her hand, revealing the pill and I shook my head. "What? You should be the one to put it in your mouth"

"My hands are numb," I said, acting like its actually numb when it's not. She sighed and slowly put the pill on my mouth, before she could retreat her index finger, I….. pfffft…. bite it. With that, she revealed her inner cute Erza.

"Kyaaaah!" she said in a cute voice. I suppose she was surprised by my action. I smirked and decided to let her poor index finger go. She shot me a glare and I just laugh then the bitterness of the pill stroke me. She stuck her tongue out as I tried to ignore the bitterness.

* * *

**8:20 pm**

Since my bed has the king size, Erza decided to study near me so that she would be able to assist me if I needed to. She was sitting and typing things on her laptop. She was making preparations for the play that was going to happen the day after tomorrow. The doctor said I would be able to go at school tomorrow because it's just a common cold. I stared at her figure, her chocolate orbs staring intently at the laptop screen, her scarlet locks behind her, her lips twitching every once in a while. I smiled at the sight and she noticed me. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Uhh… sorry, did I wake you up?" she said, putting a hand on my arm and patting it lightly. She was doing it earlier, just before I slept. It was a good action to make people asleep, especially for me. She was doing it because it was her habit. Since we were kids, I and Erza were caring each other each time one of us got sick. Erza kept patting my arm until I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Erza's POV  
Next Day**

**School**

**Recess**

Yesterday, when Jellal was sleeping and I wanted to sleep too because its already midnight. I snuggled myself closer to him and it turned out that I slept with him hugging me. Luckily, no one had seen us because its gonna be a total embarrassment if one had seen us. It was also luck that I woke up earlier than Jellal and stayed in that position for a while. Being so close to him makes my heart beat faster than usual. I left him for school and saw him earlier on the practice. He was talking to me about how I left him and almost got late for school. I chuckled with the thought. I reached the canteen and saw Jellal with….

_with Ultear?_

_They were holding each other's hands and being…. sweet to each other_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Yaaaaay~ I've been waiting for Ultear to show up! She's gonna be one interesting person in the latest arc of mine~ *laughs while doing the victory stance* MUAHAHAHAHA! FUN WILL START AFTER THIS CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Also, I have one more arc... wait... 2? I don't really know~ But in this latest arc, the persons that will be focused is Ultear and Minerva~ On the next arc... well... you'll have to know!**

**I'll try to update faster! ^_^  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	11. Hide-Your-Feelings Day

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**How are you all?! I'm sooo sorry for updating late, school problems and all are preventing me from updating ^_^ Hope you all understand~!**

**I MADE IT FOR FRIDAY! YAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THAT'S SO GREAT! Time check: 10:01 in the Philippines! YAAAY! **

**OH NO! ULTEAR DIED IN THE MANGA(Spoiler Alert) OH NO! She's one of my favorite character! ;_; Oh well, let's just accept the fact. **

**ImmaPasserBy: I'm sooo sorry for the late update! ^_^ **

**Guest 6/8/13: Yeah, sure! I could do that! XDD **

**JeRza: Of course! There will be more Jerza moments~ **

**Guest 6/8/13: Because she's fitted for the position XDD She's SOOO much fitted for that position~ ^_^**

**scarletXx: Sorry for not updating earlier! ^_^ Please forgive me!  
**

**MagePrincess: Thank you! Hehehe~ Salamat!**

**WhiteFoxDemon: Yeah, this is surely going to be fun! XDD**

**Guest 6/9/13: Nyaaaa! Thank you-pyon!  
**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm overwhelmed! Now, for this chapter! I'll be adding more Mystwalker and Jerza!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**I don't own Ju On The Grudge, Wii, and The Grudge, they are properties of their respective owners!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**School**

**Recess**

I walked quickly towards the nearest pillar and hid. I leaned my back on the pillar and peeked on Jellal with Ultear. They were laughing and holding each other's hands. I even heard some sweet lines from Jellal that Ultear chuckled in response. My heart sunk and I felt that it was stabbed by million daggers. I felt hot tears forming my eyes as I saw the two of them.

"You're so beautiful, honey" he says, talking sweetly to Ultear. _Honey? _I gripped on the wall, hard. The impact of that word is so great that makes me want to break down right here and cry but as the President of the Student Council, I can't do that. I must stay strong in front of them and only tear up when they're not around. I'm their model, I shouldn't be breaking down in front of them.

Ultear chuckled. "Stop saying such things, darling" she said and took his hand. He smiles at her and she smiled back. That smile, ever since we were kids, I thought that that smile only appears when he's around me but today, he proved me that it appears also to other girls and other people. Maybe a thousand girls have seen it better than I, myself. I felt more daggers stabbed my heart and a giant foot crashed it underneath it.

Not wanting to hear more things, I ran away them and went to the private bathroom. I shut the door behind me and tears streamed down my face. I slipped slowly down on the metal door before landing on the dry ground. I put my hands on my face and cried. I tried to stop the tears from forming but they just wouldn't stop. "Erza, stop crying over a man, there are others out there you know!" I said to myself, trying to stop the tears. "It's not working" I cried even more. After almost eternity, I decided to fix myself. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and saw my awful reflection.

"You look awful, Erza" I said to myself. I slapped my face lightly and took a shaky breath. I splash my face with water and wiped it with my handkerchief. I combed my scarlet hair with fingers and smiled at the mirror. I fist pumped both of my hands and tried to motivate myself with my motto. "Fighting. I'm still not done with my task."

I walked towards the door and opened it. When I opened it, the first thing I saw was Jellal, leaning back on the window and looking at something outside. The tears and pain came back and wanted to break me down in front of him. I pinched my arm hard and told myself not to cry. It took a lot of effort to keep your tears and pain inside you, especially when it's too much to handle. I took a shaky breath and walked towards him.

"Posture and don't lean on the window," I punched his shoulder and he winced. He rubbed his shoulder and I shot him a glare, as usual. I decided to bring up that topic about Ultear and him, I need to get things clear. "Hey, pretty boy. Is Ultear already your girlfriend? I saw her around you earlier."

"Uhh yeah, she's my girlfriend now" he said and that stabbed me with a million swords. I squeezed my hand to prevent from telling him things he shouldn't know –a.k.a my feelings. I fake a smile, hoping it was not obvious and congratulated him.

"Congratulations, pretty boy! I didn't expect you to have a love life earlier than me. I'll be going then and be sure to make your girl smile every time she's with you," I winked at him and he smiled. I turned around and walked away from him. I left him right there, I left the love of my life right there, standing in silence. I left him with another girl who he is prepared to love. I left him….. I should have left him with my feelings right there, and forget all the times we've spent. If I only have the ability to erase them all, I would because it's a pain seeing him with his girl while remembering your feelings. I just looked down and taught of what I lack as his best friend. Yes, I have more than 80% time with him all day long, I am his best friend, I am the girl whom he trust, and I'm…. I'm just the boyish girl who is afraid to love but when she already saw her love, he was…. already taken by the other girl.

_If you only knew _

_That you belong with me, Jellal, you belong with me._

I stopped walking and turned my head to watch the clouds pass by. The sayings are true. If you fall in love with your best friend, it's a hard thing to do because when you are with your best friend, you can't tell him that you love him. That's exactly what my problem is right now. How could I tell him that I like someone but that _someone_ is him? I pressed my index finger and middle on my temples and growled. So many things to think, so many things to do, so much stress!

_Forget it, Erza! He's not gonna love you!_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Recess**

**Classroom's corridor**

"Do you think she's being jealous now?" Ultear asked, looking at the sky outside. I tilted my head and thought about it. She wasn't showing any signs of being jealous and all, she even managed to congratulate me or smile at me. Oh well, let's try to push her even more, maybe her feelings will reveal. Or maybe they wouldn't, maybe she didn't like me after all. Oh, whatever. Ultear looked down and frowned. I noticed it and decided to ask her why.

"What is it, Ul?" I asked her and she bit her lips. There was something wrong with this woman and it's rare to see her like that. I wonder what it is.

"What if Lyon saw us?" she asked, nervously. Oh right, she has a boyfriend, real boyfriend who's name is Lyon. Only me and Meredy knows that, we wouldn't want to see a furious Ultear that was going to kill us, I mean, _only me_ because we spread the news about him and Lyon. I sighed.

"It's just for three days, just until the play, if she didn't show any signs that she likes me, we'll have to stop" I said, calmly. Deep inside, I was panicking. What if Erza doesn't like me? What if she likes the other guy? Lahar? Gray? Laxus? Or whoever she met. No, she's not like that. She's the unbelievably annoying boyish girl who always regrets boys. I wonder why she always regrets boys? Maybe I could ask her later on and try not to be so obvious. "I sure wish she likes me"

"Of course, she likes you!" Ultear insisted and I just smiled.

_I hope so._

* * *

_**Later that day**_

_**Erza's Bedroom**_

"Heup! Heup! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Derp!" I said while shaking Erza's Wii control crazily. The scary girl from The Grudge movie just appeared and took my hand. Unfortunately, I died because of the stupid batteries. The light went out and the girl attacked me. Seriously? It's a kind of _fun _game but it's really scary, jump scares and all. I guess that's what make horror games fun and exciting. I cursed under my breath and played the game again. The door opened and I peeked on the corner of my eyes. Oh, it was Erza. I smirked and taught of things how I would get the truth out of her. She was wearing her Heart Kreuz pajamas and she approached me. I paid attention to the game while talking to her.

"Hey, pretty boy" She said and sat near me. She leaned on my side and I felt my cheeks burn. I got distracted easily by her action and forgot a battery in the game, luckily, Erza pointed it out. "Pretty boy, you forgot to get that battery. Do you intend to lose again in this game?"

"Yeah, sorry" I said and focused again on the game. There is so many things I want to tell her right now, like if she like me….. WAIT! I shouldn't ask that question! I really shouldn't or she'll distance herself away from me. I can't afford that to happen. I didn't want her to hate me or something, I guess I'll just be on the friend zone for a while until she clears everything up and- "SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT! HEUP! HEUP! HEUP! SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT! GOOD!"

"Don't shout to loud!" she said and I nodded. She was reading the script of our play and she was leaning on me. Minutes of silence passed by which was really awkward and not usual, usually she is going to tease me and all. I shrugged, maybe she was tired and all. Suddenly, she sat up and looked at me. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Heup?" I said.

"Heup? What word is that?" she asked and I covered my mouth. Oh, the game is already infecting me.

"Nothing, really" I said and return on the game. I felt fingers on my cheeks and I turned my head around quickly. When I turned my head, I saw Erza cupping my cheeks. She gently pushed me down on the couch. _What is she doing? _I thought. She leaned on me and stared into my eyes, I met her chocolate orbs.

"I like you, pretty boy" she said and I felt my cheeks burn. She…. She likes me? Before I could answer, the door opened and Erza in her Heart Kruez pajamas came in.

"Knightwalker, you do know your cosplay is very bad. I'm seriously not going to do that to Jellal, your pretty boy" she said and walked towards her bed like she doesn't care at all. She opened her laptop and started typing words. My eyes turned again to Knightwalker and she just smiled to me. She kissed my cheeks and skipped away.

"Bye bye, pretty boy. I had fun!" she winked at me and skipped towards outside, shutting the door behind her. I put my hand on the cheek she just kissed and my face burned. I looked at Erza and she just doesn't care. Maybe she just doesn't love me at all or she's just acting. Well, I'm going to tell her my feelings after the play. I don't really know what her reaction is because she's so unpredictable but, I've got to try.

_Because I really love her_

* * *

_**Knightwalker's POV**_

_**8:00 pm**_

_**Her own bedroom**_

I shut the door behind me and sighed. _He exactly looks like him, I'm missing hi-_ WHAT! I'm not missing him! EVER! He's a baka! He's so stupid! He's so close-minded! He's a pervert! He's a…. HE'S EVERYTHING I WANT- What?! Ughhh! My mind is betraying me now! But seriously, I'm gonna be honest, I'm missing him. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, five missed calls from an unknown number. I wonder who that is, that number is bothering me since this morning, I've chosen to ignore it. I guess, if he keeps on bothering me now, I'm going to shut him up. I walked towards my bed and lay myself down on my bed. I remembered the time I'm with him.

* * *

"_Knightwalker?" he called my name and I got pissed off, I turned my head around and shot him a glare. Sure he is the oh-my-God-he's-the-son-of-the-famous-principal-of- the-famous-school-I'm-studying-at but God! He's so annoying! He crossed his arms and pointed at his bed full of my worn-out clothes. "That's my bed, you know"_

"_Well, you clean it up" I said and focused again on my work. He again called me and pointed again at my clothes at his bed. "Oh, Master, you can do it by yourself right? Now please do it and I'm just doing something useful, okay?" I said and rolled my eyes. _

"_But your private clothes are there," he said in a nervous tone. I turned around and crossed my legs. I was wearing on short shorts and short polo shirt that barely covers my skin but I don't care! This is my room anyway. I saw him blush and I smirked. I stood up and approached him. _

"_Pretty boy? Can you clean it up?" I said and he tried to avoid my gaze but failed. He took a shaky breath and shot me a glare._

"_Fine," he said and walked towards his bed to clean my mess up. I smirked about how easily I could control him. Suddenly, he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. His warm lips landed on mine, my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't want to look weak or that I couldn't do things he could so I closed my eyes and melted in his kiss. When I tried to pull away, my hands betrayed me and pushed him closer to me and-_

* * *

I shook my head to erase the thoughts. No way, I'm not remembering that time! No way! My phone rang, indicating that I have a call. I looked at who called me and it was the unknown number. Ughhh… I flipped my phone open and answered it.

"Hello, my name is Knightwalker and why are you calling me so many times?" I said, ever so arrogantly. Well, that's my habit on answering phone calls.

"_Hey, Knightwalker"_ a deep horribly familiar tone on the other line said. Oh, no, not him! No, really, no.

"_I bet you remember me, I'm waiting here outside your house"_

* * *

**I'm prett- OHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! ^_^**

**I'm pretty sure you all know who that guy is! This is one of the easiest cliffhanger I made~ XDD **

**I don't really know what to say at the credits XDD Because I'm sleepy now~ **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	12. Do Everything

**YOW! I'M BACKIE BACKIE BACK! **

**YER! YER! YER! YER! I'm back! I'm sooo sorry! XDD I'm sorry for the late update! XDD**

**So yeah, I added Knightwalker and Mystogan on the story but that doesn't mean they get into the plot always! I'm putting them on chapters and like that for sweet scenes and others~!**

**If Knightwalker, my dear, is OCC, I'm sorry because it's my first time handling her in AU~ ^_^**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M SOOO HAPPY! X))**

**Guest 6/13/13: Well, you'll get to know why on this chapter! **

**grip on gravity: Yeah, it was pretty obvious because I'm pretty much a MystWalker fan~ WHY ISN'T THERE MORE MYSTWALKER FANFICS?!  
**

**Guest 6/15/13: Uhh~ No XDD Well, yeah~ She would beat him up XDD or something like that but obviously, she's avoiding him and know why in this chapter!**

**Anon: YEAH! XDD**

**ChattyAnime: Yeah, I would put hints on NaLu, Gale, and other stuff! XDD but I wouldn't put them background story! ^_^**

**No waiting more announcements! I'm going to start the story!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**I don't own Terrified, Katherine McPhee owns it! **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Knightwalker's POV**

**8:00 pm**

**Bedroom**

My eyes widened and my heart beat faster. What is this feeling? Out of the blue, my legs start running towards the main door of our house. I don't know why but it seems… it seems like I want to see him again. No, Knightwalker, you don't want to see him again, never. I peeked on the small hole of the door and saw the blue haired baka standing impatiently in front of the door, holding his phone on the other hand. My heart skipped a beat. No way, he followed me until here? I leaned on the door and tried to catch my breath. I don't want to see him again, not after I said those words; those embarrassing words that my mouth said in front of him. He was the least guy I want to marry and the least one I want to spend my whole life with, I…. Knightwalker, focus! You don't love him , you don't. I ran my fingers on my hair and noticed that I was sweating. Why exactly am I sweating?

_No way_

I walked towards my bedroom without saying a word to him or hanging up the call. I can hear his heavy breathing on the other line. It was snowing outside and so what? Let him freeze himself to death, I'm not going to open that door, never! I arrived on my room and shut the door silently. I remembered those times with him and somehow, I want to repeat it all again. I looked at the ceiling and vented my eyes towards the teddy bear he gave to me. It was somehow… somehow nostalgic. I walked towards it and hugged it, pretending that he is the one that I'm hugging. All those days I've spend with him was lost in memory, it was all because of those three words that just left my mouth that time. Those words were the reason why I ran away from him and went back home after our graduation. Sure, Erza and I are twins but my graduation was earlier than hers because I studied in the states. I felt tears streaming down my face. One tear dropped on my free hand's palm and that I realized that I was crying over him. I don't know why. Happiness? I leaned on the door and sighed softly. All I knew is that….

_I want to see him again_

My feelings took over my thoughts and I just realized that I was sobbing softly. He sighed on the other line and I hugged my teddy bear closer, wanting to hear his voice. _"Erza," _he said, softly. His voice was melody in my ears. More, I want to hear your voice more. Speak, I'm missing your deep voice that usually annoys me. _"Erza, are you crying?"_

"No!" I said, louder than I thought. I shouldn't be acting this way. I cleared my throat and tried to use my harsh voice. "No, I'm not! If I were you Mystogan, I wouldn't be waiting outside the door because it's too cold outside. And I'll kill you because you called me Erza"

"_How can you kill me if you don't open the door?" _he chuckled on the other line. I got annoyed and groaned. I ended the call and threw the phone on my bed. I smiled. He still hadn't changed. I took my clothes and decided to take a hot bath. After that, I just laid myself on my bed and watched TV. I closed my eyes for a second and later on, I just found myself being woke up by Papa.

"Knightwalker, someone is visiting you downstairs" Papa said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Someone? I wonder who that person wants from me. Maybe it's another fan of my beauty. I sighed softly and took my phone. I looked at Papa and raised my eyebrow. He crossed his arms. "He looks like he badly needs to see you. He was waiting in front of the door for 30 minutes and no one opened for him. That's respectful, you know"

"I was asleep for 30 minutes," I jumped out of my bed and walked towards the living room. I scratched my head and yawned. I ran my fingers through my scarlet hair and cursed under my breath. Who exactly that person is? I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa in a improper manner. Who cares? It's my life, not yours. I sat improperly on the sofa, not minding if the visitor is looking at me. I am wearing a polo shirt and short shorts, barely covering my skin. I groaned and spoke up. "What do you need?"

"You," a familiar voice said and I felt someone took my hand. I turned my head immediately to see who it is. The least blue haired was sitting in front of me. My heart immediately panicked when I saw his face. I tried to escape his hold but his hand were stronger than mine. All I could do is lean away from him.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Mystogan!" I shouted, trying to take back my hand. He shook his head and squeezed my hand. I tried resisting and when there was no use, I sighed and decided to end up this scenario. "What do you want from me?"

"Those words, does… Do you really mean it?" he asked, staring into my eyes. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing, I wonder if Erza never felt awkward when she stare at Jellal's eyes. I groaned and looked at away. There's no way I'm telling him that I like him and all. I felt hot tears building up and I tried to hide it.

"So what?" I said, bitterly. Yeah, so what? So what if I told him that I like him and all? So what if I like to marry him? So what? So what if our feelings are mutual? I flicked my hair backwards. I took a shaky breath and said harshly. "Yeah, I mean it. As if it meant everything for you"

"It meant _everything_ for me," Mystogan said and my heart did jumping jacks. I turned my head slowly to face him. I bit my lips to avoid saying things I shouldn't say now. He is now holding my hand, I had kissed him more than 7 times when we were at states, and told him that I love him and want to marry him. Those two actions that I did in the states were the two actions that I regretted the most. "Erza, I like you and want to be yours forever. I am drowned in my feelings right now and they are telling me that I love you."

He took my other hand and caressed it. He placed a light kiss on my knuckles. "If I have to do everything for you to love me back, I will. I surely will." He promised, looking into my eyes. My heart starts beating faster. What is this feeling? He is confessing yet this feeling makes me confused. It feels so good yet so confusing. I parted my lips to speak but no voice came out. I took a shaky breath and smirked.

"Everything?" I said, smirking. He nodded his head.

"Everything," he said to me.

"Fine. Keep your promise until we get married." I said, smirking. I leaned on the sofa and smiled for the first time with him.

"I will, my princess" he smiled at me and kissed my knuckles once again.

"I like that," I snapped my fingers.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**8:30 pm **

**Bedroom**

I set the camera on the tripod we have as Jellal checked the instruments that we are going to use. Time for another update in our channel DorkyBesties, stupid name right? That is because Jellal was the one who created our channel. Surprisingly, our channel became hit because of my videos playing horror games but our ultimate goal is to make everyone smile. We did dancings, singings, and other kind of stuff, even cosplaying. Mostly, we make cinematic films and they love it. Now, we achieved 8 billion subscribers and it's so much fun. I smiled and pressed the recording button. I jumped in front of the camera and waved.

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Sup dorkies?! I am Titania," I said cheerfully and walked towards Jellal. I put a hand around Jellal's shoulder and smiled. _

"_Yow people! I'm Jellal Fer!" Jellal said cheerfully and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "And we are…. DUNMURURUNDURUN!" _

"_DorkyBesties!" We said unison. _

"_So, dorkies(N/A: my definition is stupid XDD) of the world! We are sorry for the long-time-no-update! That is because we have school and we need to catch up with lessons. Don't worry, Christmas Break is near and I'll be continuing playing Amnesia and others! Is that alright?" I pretend that I heard something and giggled. "Well, then! I take that as a yes! So today, we'll be singing!" _

"_So, I'm sorry if my voice cracks or something but we'll try our best!" Jellal strummed the strings of his guitar. I looked at him and cleared my throat._

"_One, two, three" I said and I started playing the piano. "Hmmmnnn…. _ Oh oh oh~"

"_Oh~ Oh~ Oh~" Jellal sang. _

"_You, by the light__  
__Is the greatest find__  
__In a world full of wrong__  
__You're the thing that's right~_

_Finally made it through the lonely__  
__To the other side__  
_

_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark," I sang, remembering all the years I'm with Jellal. All those moments are coming back to me. This song is really for me. _

"_And I'm in love  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life" We sang in unison. As we sang, I wondered if we could be together as lovers, singing this song. _

"_And this could be good  
It's already better than that  
And nothing's worse  
Than knowing you're holding back" Jellal sang in tune with the melody of his guitar. I played the piano and the memories kept coming back, thus making hot tears on my eyes._

"_I could be all that you need  
If you let me try," he sang. Yes, Jellal. I could be all you need if you just…. if you just let me try at least for once. _

"_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark," He sang and I continued playing the memories back in tune with the song. Those memories of us playing together, holding each other's hands, and singing together._

"_And I'm in love  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only," We sang in unison. For the first time…. I've been in love with my best friend, maybe it would also be my last time. _

"_I only said it 'cause I mean it  
I only mean 'cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you," We sang together. My dreams of you are true. Jellal, the things I only need on you is your love. At least, please give it to me. _

"_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life," We sang and I felt tears streaming down as we sang. Those memories of us overwhelmed me and caused me to tear up in front of the camera. I ended the song with my piano and those memories ended too. I took a shaky breath and smiled at the camera. "So yeah! Like, Comment, and Subscribe if you like it! And here's your wink, dorkies!" I winked at the camera and Jellal pushed the recording button. _

He ran towards me and cupped my face. "Why are you crying?" he asked, worried. "Are you hurt or sick or something?!" he examined my body, worriedly. I chuckled and punched him on the chest. It feels so good to know that he cares for me even though he already has his girl.

"Dust just went in my eye," I lied and chuckled at him. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looks so… so normal like that, like when he was 12.

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

**9:00 pm**

**Her Bedroom**

I walked back and forth, worried. I rubbed my hands and took a shaky breath. Earlier than I expected, the phone rang. I immediately picked it up. "Hello, Minerva?!" I shouted on the phone, knowing that the evil black haired was behind the phone. I can hear evil laugh on the other line as I shouted her name.

"_Careful with your words, my dear. Your precious boy's life is at risk!" _Minerva chuckled in an evil way on the other line. I gripped on my phone hard and clenched my teeth. She just threatened me by using Lyon. If I did anything that wasn't on the plan, he will be killed and I can't afford that. I love Lyon more than anyone, more than anything. After I was heartbroken because of Jellal and Gray, he cared for me and loved me like no girl was better than me. He thought me that I'm the only girl in his world.

"I did it, didn't I?!" I barked. "Leave Lyon alone!"

"_Not yet, my dear. Not yet."_ She said on the other line.

"What do I need to do to get him back?!" I shouted.

"_You still have to kill Erza, you know"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Darararanduran! XDD That's why! Find out in the next chapter more revelations(WHAHAHAHA)! XDD**

**Don't be harsh on me! **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Review, Fav, and Follow to...**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	13. Decisions

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**So yeah, as I've said on Pinky Promise! I WILL BE UPDATING! YER! YER! YER! YER!  
**

**ImmaGuest: YESH! THEY WERE! Hai~!**

**grip on gravity: He waits for her because he liiiiiiiiikes her~! XDD**

**erza: Thank you sa pag share ng aking story! Maraming maraming salamat! Paki-sabi sa pinsan mo, thank you sa compliments~ ^_^**

**DeathAngel: Thank you~! Hai, I shall update faster!**

**Suketchi: Thank you~! Yup, I know him~! I'm a BRO!**

**Erza Scarlet: Thank you~! XDD**

**Check out Fairy Tail Academy Life! : Scarlet and Sapphire Secrets! by Heroine of Anime**

**So yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

**9:00 pm**

**Bedroom**

"K-Kill Erza?" I said, nervously. How can I kill such an innocent girl? How can I kill the girl who introduced me to the boy who will love me like I'm worth it? How can I kill such girl….. such innocent girl? I gulped and my tongue feels so dry. I don't want to do this. I just want to get Lyon back and do all those things we like to do.

"_Yes, my dear. Kill Erza and your precious Lyon will be back in your arms." _Minerva said on the other line. I groaned. Suddenly, the room feels so much colder now. If I choose to kill her, I'll be committing such crime and if I choose not to, my heart will be torn into pieces. I should make a plan or something. I should go away and stay away from Erza but I just can't. _"Do it on the Sports Fest. Do it in front of my eyes and that way, Lyon will be yours forever."_

"Fine." I said and I am regretting it now. I should not kill the girl whom Jellal loves, I should not be selfish but…. after I killed her, I'll just kill myself too. I am… I am such a failure in this world. "Fine. I'll do it! Just don't kill Lyon."

"_Very good, my dear" _Minerva said on the other line and chuckled in an evil manner. _"Keep your promise, my dear"_

And she dropped the phone. I laid myself down on my bed and started crying. I'm so evil, I'm so selfish. I cried hard. I looked at the moon and cried even more.

_Why is this happening to me? Is this really love?_

* * *

**Next Day**

**Knightwalker's POV  
9:00 pm**

It's a perfect time for jogging. I am wearing long sleeves jacket and jogging pants. The sunlight is kissing my cheeks and my long hair is swaying behind me gracefully. I smiled. No annoying Mystogan to break my day because he's away to buy the things he need a.k.a a day away from here. I jogged into the beat of the music from my earplugs. I stopped for a while and drank my bottled water.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I turned around to see what the car was beeping, when I turned around, I was disappointed with what I saw. It was Mystogan's car with Mystogan as the driver. I groaned. He opened the door and went out. He locked the doors first and walked towards me. I let out a groan and shot him a scolding look. "What do you want?" I said, irritated.

"We need to go somewhere," he said, smiling at me. I clenched my fist and turned away.

"No way," I said and started jogging again away from him. He wouldn't accept 'No' for an answer and followed me.

"C'mon, Knightwalker. Let's go." Mystogan said and I just ignored him. After more pleads he stopped following me. Very good, Mystogan! I would love you if you just went away! But that was what I thought, he scooped me into his arms and carried me into a bridal style. I let out a small squeak that I didn't know I could make.

"Let go, Mystogan!" I said while pounding on his chest but he just continued to go to his car. He opened the door and pushed me inside. He took the seatbelt and made me wear it then he closed the door. I tried to take the seatbelt away but somehow it wouldn't. I tried opening the door but it was no use. Mystogan opened the door and seated behind me. I punched him and starts swearing at him.

"Where are we going, Mystogan?!" I shouted but he just started the engine and started driving.

"We are going shopping," Mystogan said and my jaw dropped. Shopping with a girl like me? That was the least thing I wanted to do, seriously. And him, buying me things? PSSSSH! That wouldn't work! I groaned and stared at the outside. Why is he doing this? Is this because he wants to get me or to make me say yes? Or is this only for fun?

"Why are you doing this?" I said, harshly. In the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. His hand took my hand that made me turn to him. His hands were rough yet warm. He squeezed his grip on my hand and smiled at me.

"I just want you to smile," he said and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away for him to avoid seeing my blush. But even though I hate him so much, I smiled at the thought. He was worth giving a shot after all. I just let him hold my hands the way he wanted. The thought of him caring at me made me smile.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**School**

**Recess**

"Hey, angel-wanna-be!" I called out for Jellal and he quickly turned. I showed him a sandwich which he really like. "You want to eat with me?"

"Naaaah, I'm going with Ultear today. Later at lunch, I'll try!" He said, smiling and waved goodbye. He ran towards the black haired girl who greeted him with a smile. I frowned at the thought. _He'll try_ to eat with me at lunch. When your best friend gets a girl who he loves, will this be happening again and again? If this happened again, I'll be getting jealous and all. I sighed and felt someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lucy, Levy, and Mira who's eyes were glinting. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Poor president Erza," Mira and the duo started hugging me like I was a lost pet. "Your best friend has already found another girl. Awww…. So sorry for you. It's hard to love the person who don't love you back right?"

"Shut up, Mira." I said and pushed them away. I opened the sandwich and took a bite. I gulped down the food and it tasted like…. there was something missing. I realized I was looking at the sandwich for so long that I didn't notice that they were writing down notes about me.

"Write down "Erza gets lonely when she doesn't eat with her precious BOY FRIEND" okay?" Mira said while writing those words down on her notebook. Lucy and Levy also wrote down something and nodded at Mira. I got annoyed and smacked them at the head. They let out a cute "Aww!" sound and I sat down on the nearest table. They followed my lead and also sat down.

"Look, I don't like Jellal okay? Why would I get jealou.." my voice wavered when I saw Ultear and Jellal pass by, holding each other's hands. I got jealous because we used to be like that when we were 14. I sighed and noticed that the trio were whispering something and writing down something. I got annoyed again and I smacked them on the head. "I just said that I don't like Jellal, did I?"

"But if you love him and you saw him like that, with another girl. What would be your reaction?" Lucy asked and sips her juice. I thought about her question and sighed.

"Maybe I'll just leave him alone and find another guy that I could love," I lied, looking at the sandwich. I took a bite. They looked at me with their eyebrows raised. "what?"

"What if your feelings won't let you?" Levy said. "Like my feelings for Gajeel. My feelings for him won't let me love another guy until he asked me to be his. What would you do if that happened?"

"Shut up. It's complicated." I said and took another bite. It is sure complicated because now, I don't even know what to do with my feelings. "Another topic please?"

* * *

**After School**

**Knightwalker's Room**

"Kagura, Knightwalker. I've got something to tell you." I said, nervously. Kagura and Knightwalker leaned forward on me. I leaned away from them and I looked at the ground. Should I say it or no? I wanted to tell them so that I could get tips from them but can I trust them? Once they said to Jellal, Jellal might distance himself away from me which I cannot afford. _Erza, they are your sisters. You can trust them. _I thought and took a shaky breath. "I'm in love with Jellal."

There was silence, deadly silence. After that, they only laughed at me. I raised my eyebrow in question but they just keep laughing. I took the pillow and threw it at them. It hit their face and they stopped laughing but they are still stifling their laughs. What are they laughing at? Seriously? "Hey! You two! Why are you laughing?!" I demanded and they smiled at me like a total baka.

"You were very obvious, Erza" Knightwalker said. I pouted. Am I that obvious? "What do you need from us? Tips?"

"Just don't tell it to Jellal. And yeah, I just found out that he has already Ultear for his girlfriend." I said, calmly. I tried not to burst into tears. Kagura walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't want you to cry over a guy, Er-nee" Kagura said, looking to me. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'll try not to." I said and stroke her hair. Knightwalker walked towards me and smiled at me. She just arrived from their oh-so-date with Mystogan and I even caught her at the terrace. I remembered what they did at the terrace.

* * *

"_Thanks, Mystogan." Knightwalker said, smiling. Mystogan smiled at her and stroke her hair. He took her hand and kissed it. Knightwalker raised an eyebrow to Mystogan. She was holding dozen bags of I don't know things. I bet clothes, shoes, and other things that Mystogan brought him._

"_No need for thanks. I just want you to smile." He said, smiling. Knightwalker hit him on the shoulder and smirked. "I didn't forgot my promise, didn't I?"_

"_Yeah, you didn't. I'll be going in." Knightwalker said, turning her back to open the door. Before Mystogan could even turn, she turned around and ordered him to do the least action I could think of that she wants to do. "Kiss me first, Mystogan."_

"_What?" Mystogan said, surprised._

"_That's an jo-" she was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised at first but she melted into his embrace and lips. _

* * *

"Erza, I have a song for you." Knightwalker cleared her throat. "Kung ikaw ay may mahal, tumawa ka! HAHAHA. Kung ikaw ay may mahal, tumawa ka! HAHAHA! Kung ikaw ay may mahal, puso mo ay sisigla. Kung ikaw ay may mahal, MAHAL KA BA?! HAHAHA! (If you love someone and you know it, laugh. HAHAHA! If you love someone and you know it, laugh. HAHAHAHA! If you love someone and you know it, your heart will rejoice. If you love someone and you know it, does he love you? HAHAHA **[N/A: I changed some words because the tune of it should be "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands…" Okay?!]**)

"You're so bad, Knightwalker!" I smacked her. I smirked and gave her a threatening stare. "I'll tell to Papa what I saw earlier."

"Oh, shut up" Knightwalker said and I stood up. Knightwalker raised an eyebrow at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room and arrange some stuff for the sports fest. Don't disturb me." I said and walked towards the door.

"You're so LAME, Erza!" Knightwalker said and I shot her a glare. I closed the door quietly and went downstairs. I went towards the ref to get a drink and after that, I went to my room. I opened my drink and drank it. It tastes funny. Oh, whatever. I drank it on one gulp and my vision started getting blurry.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**After school**

**Bedroom**

I opened Erza's windows and stepped in. I saw her on a table and decided to surprise her. I tip toed towards where she is. I rocked her and surprised her. I grinned at her. "What'cha drinking-" I was cut off because….

_She kissed me_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**So yeah~! MORE MYSTWALKER MOMENTS!**

**Watch out for the next chapter because there will be TONS OF JERZA MOMENTS! Find out why on the next chapter!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Please?**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review to...**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	14. Accidental Kiss

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**I'm soo sorry for the late update! My exams killed the time and chances of me updating earlier! So sorry guys!**

**erza: Nyahahahaha! I love your cousin~! X)) Thank you for the compliments!**

**Guest: Yes, finally~!**

**Chaser211: Yes, they are acting~ Only Ultear knows that Lyon is kidnapped~ Meredy doesn't know, neither do Jellal~**

**WhiteFoxDemon: THANK YOU~!**

**Guessy: Sorry for the late update~!**

**Ella Scarlet: That's okay~! MABUHAY ANG PILIPINO!**

**robin: Waaah~! Thank you, robs!**

**ImmaFilipino: TAMA! XDD As for THAT part, well... you'll see~!**

**Check out my new story "IDate You!" and for those who are eager to see what will happen next, I WILL UPDATE THIS EVENING~! ^-^  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV  
After School**

**Bedroom**

_She kissed me_

_She really did_

_I'm not kidding_

_Nor dreaming…_

_She…_

_Just…_

_Kissed…_

_Me…_

I tried to push her away gently but she just pounced on me. It feels so good to kiss the one that you love but seriously, she smells like she drank beer. She kissed me and I didn't know what to do but to kiss back. We stayed like that for a minute, until she pulled me away and looked at me with that foolish grin. I stared at her and examined if she drank beer or anything related to alcohol. I noticed the can and saw that it was a beer. I face palmed myself. She got drunk and she's forbidden to drink it. She pointed at me and grinned foolishly.

"Neko!" she shouted and I raised my eyebrow. Did she just called me a cat? She walked towards me and started ruffling my hair. She was amazed by it. "Wow, I didn't knew this was actually soft! It was spiky and all, ohh hoh hoh hoh!" she ruffled my hand and even played with it.

"Erza," I took her hand and kissed it, she just grinned at me. I giggled at her cute behavior and that's when she stood up and started running on her room saying "Neko! Neko! Neko! Nekoooooo!" I chased her and carried her. I noticed her face was flushed because of the fact that she was drunk. I settled her down on her bed and took the camera.

"Oh, my dear President, you are going to regret this" I said and started videotaping her. I smiled and she looked at me weirdly. Time to tease our innocent president, I wonder what lies behind her innocent and strict behavior. I smirked. "We are now interviewing our president! Do you like strawberries?!"

"Yes!" she said and raised her hand. I laughed a little and smirked.

"How many strawberry shortcake did you ate?!" I asked.

"hundred!" she said with pride and I burst out laughing.

"Are you drunk?!" I said, trying to stop my laugh.

"I am!" she yelled.

"Are you fat?"

"I am!"

"Do you hate studies?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you love to take hot bath?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you love me?" I asked and I was shocked with my question. Does she love me? I even wonder why I asked her that, I doubt that she will even answer the truth. I sighed and faked a smile. I looked at Erza and her lips were parted.

"Y…" her voice wavered and she fell down on her bed, asleep. I stopped the video and crawled towards her. I brushed her bangs away and stared at her sleeping figure. _So cute_, I thought. I stroke her scarlet hair and smiled.

"Good night, Erza" I placed a light kiss on her forehead. Good night, sweetiepie. I smiled and hugged her. I closed my eyes and later on, I found myself dreaming of her.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Erza's POV**

**Bedroom**

**6:00 am**

I woke up, head aching and pissed off. I groaned and rubbed my head. How come my head aches even more than I expected? I kind of expected that my head would hurt a little bit because of my hard work at night for the upcoming Sports fest but it was more than that. Plus, a particular spot in my head has a warm feeling on it, it feels like someone kissed it while I was sleeping. I groaned. That feeling didn't help, at all. I looked around and felt like someone was tugging my clothes. I looked around and saw the almighty, annoying, and my secret-mega-duper crush Jellal, by my side, hugging my figure. I sighed. I looked at his sleeping face for a moment. How come he is hugging me when I don't remember him going in my room, at all? There's so many, HOW COME in my head right now but when he stirred, I panicked and pretended that I was sleeping.

He hugged me tighter and placed his head on my shoulder. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I stared at the sleeping figure of Jellal beside me. I smiled. I stroke his azure hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead. I want to be like this with him, forever and for eternity. I caressed his cheek and kissed it. I sat up carefully, trying not to wake him up and I started taking care of my business. I took my laptop and started making arrangements. One day to go and it's sports fest and our modern Romeo and Juliet presentation. Better make everything perfect.

I noticed Jellal's phone and decided to check it for a bit. I flipped it open and saw the two of us as his phone profile picture. I smiled. I went to the gallery and saw a video of me in there. I gulped. I prepared myself and pressed play.

"_We are now interviewing our president! Do you like strawberries?!" _Jellal's voice was behind the camera. My face was bright red and I didn't remember that. What exactly happened yesterday? Am I drunk?! I remembered the taste of the last drink I drank yesterday. It tasted like beer. I facepalmed myself. I just made myself drunk. I sighed and watched the hilarious video, except for the fact that I got pissed off because I was the one who is being captured.

"_Yes!" _

"_How many strawberry shortcake did you ate?!" _

"_hundred!" _

"_Are you drunk?!" _

"_I am!" _

"_Are you fat?"_

"_I am!"_

"_Do you hate studies?!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Do you love to take hot bath?!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Do you love me?" _he asked and I was shocked with what he said. Seriously, what was that question all about? Is it real or not? I bet it's just a joke. I wish…. I just wish it wasn't, I wish that it meant everything about him. I sighed lightly. I'm just getting my hopes high over nothing. I knew he wasn't going to love me back because he already has Ultear.

"_Y…" _the drunk me almost said "YES!" and that's so… so STUPID! What if I tripped over my words and said "I love you, Jellal?!" or something like that?! I'm still not ready for his answer and… wait! Why am I thinking about this?! I should… Boys should say their feelings first! Why am I… Why am I thinking like this?! I messed my hair in frustration and before I could realize, Jellal was already awake and took his phone away from me. I looked at him with surprise and he just stuck his tongue out. I realized that my only secret was not safe with him so I tried to take it back.

"Give it to me! Give it! Give it!" I pleaded as I tried to reach the phone from him. He kept on teasing me and kept his phone away from me. "I beg you! I BEG YOU!"

"Fine-" he said and he stopped saying anything. I looked at him and realized that our faces were so close to each other. I can feel his breathing on mine. My eyes turned soft as I stared into his eyes. I smirked and took the phone away from him. I pushed him aside with a hard kick with which he winced. I deleted the video from his phone and stuck my tongue out.

"You'll never beat me" I said, sarcastically. The head ache hit me again and I groaned. Fearing that I kissed someone that I didn't know, I decided not to ask him. I threw the phone at him and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath to get rid of this headache"

"Have fun bathing," Jellal said, smiling. I stepped in the bathroom and started doing my business.

* * *

**School**

**6:30 am**

"Again!" I shouted, irritated. How many times would Natsu and Gray fail on saying their lines? I groaned and pressed my index and middle finger on my temple. A head ache subsided. Levy gave me water and I took it gratefully. I could see that Natsu and Gray are now shaking in fear. I glared at them. "Start-"

"Erza, Lucy was bought to the infirmary!" Mira said, panting. I stood up quickly and saw in the corner of my eyes that Natsu was worried to. Natsu was her protective boyfriend and he never let her girlfriend get hurt. Natsu ran towards the hallway and into the infirmary. I looked at Jellal and Levy and ran together with them.

"What happened?" I said to Mira while running. Mira looked at me, apologetically.

"We going downstairs using the stairs and Lucy accidentally slip and lost her balance. She hit her head on the stairs and…." Mira's voice wavered. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I… I wasn't able to save her"

"It's not your fault, Mira" I said and we stopped in front of the infirmary door. I gulped before I opened the door. As I rushed into Lucy's side, I noticed how injured she is. Her head was tightly bandaged and her arm and legs too. Lucy stared at me weakly and smiled.

"I'm sorry Erza for the ruckus but I'm fi-" she winced as she tried to sat up. I helped her lay down once again. "I'm fine, Erza. I can make it tomorrow"

"No, you cannot, Lucy" I said, worriedly. "You're not fine. Just rest, okay? Don't… Don't make your best friend worry much about you, okay?"

"Okay," she said, trying to force a smile. Her forced smile turned into a frown. "Who will be the modern Juliet?"

"Erza can do it," Natsu said while holding Lucy's hand with love. I wonder if Jellal would also do that to me if I was injured. "Since she knows all the lines because she was the one who made it"

They all stared at me

"You've got to be kidding me"

* * *

**Erza's Bedroom**

"Romeo, I can't! Mother would scold me if I go out with you!" I said the lines of Juliet while acting that I was walking away. I can hear Jellal running towards me and he hugged me. I felt my cheeks burn slightly with his act. Jellal buried his face on my shoulder and hugged me tighter.

"Don't go. I love you, Juliet" he recited the lines of Romeo. I looked back slightly, just to have a view of his face. If you could just say "I love you" to me many times, I would gladly die. "We could just keep it a secret"

"Secret?" I said, softly. I pushed him away softly and looked into his eyes. "Relationships doesn't work like that, Je-"

"Romeo" Jellal corrected me and I facepalmed. I walked towards my bed and grumpily sat down. Jellal followed me.

"I can't do this," I said, running my fingers through my scarlet hair.

"You can," he said and took my hand. He forcefully pulled me up and smiled at me. "Let's try once again?"

I nodded and started acting again. Someone knocked and the door opened slightly, father poke his head in. "Erza and Jellal, your costumes have already arrived" he said and walked in, bringing a large box in his hand and his bodyguard bought the other. I looked at Jellal and gulped nervously. I walked towards the boxes and in sync, we opened the boxes. Even though I was the one who searched for the design, I was stunned by the amazing clothes that was in front me. Jellal gasped also when he saw his tuxedo that was for the ball part. I took the dress and swirled.

"You two get dress up and practice," father said. "that way, you'll be comfortable for tomorrow"

"Yes, father" I said and walked towards the bathroom and dressed up. When I was done, I looked at the mirror. My hair was tied into a pony tail and so messy. I looked around and searched for a hair brush that I could use. I saw one and took it. I started brushing and fixing my hair. I settled down the brush on the small table nearby and opened the door. They stared at me, stunned. I put a hand on my hip and smirked.

"What?" I said and Jellal, who is wearing his tuxedo right now, fixed his tie and walked towards me. He slightly stretched out his arms that was bend and smiled at me like a gentleman. I smiled and took it. He leaned on my ear and said

"_I love you"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**What do you think about the DRUNK and the "Modern Romeo and Juliet" part? XDD**

**AGAIN! Please check out my new story "IDate You!" Thanks~!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	15. I love you

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!  
**

**So yeah... Frankly speaking, this chapter is... pretty short than the others~ I know I know, I'm late and I'm sooo sorry! I just don't have the idea for this new chapter without including the Minerva thingy/Ultear's betrayal part/ and *SPOILER!* X)) So yeah, I'm sooo sorry! So as some of you guys know, I have another story entitled "IDate You" ongoing and the time I only have to update is Friday and weekends, UNFORTUNATELY, my family is also busy going to different places so I was only able to update Pinky Promise and I'm SOOOO SORRY! X(( But I'll make it all up to you~ **

**P.S: Please check out my other stories especially "IDate You"~ Thanks!  
**

**Guest: YES! OH MY GOSH! And found out why he said that in this chapter~! ^-^**

**Ella Scarlet: Thaaank youuuu~! X)) **

**Sooo I noticed that you guys enjoyed the ERZA-IS-DRUNK part of the last chapter which was really fun to write! X)) Yaaaaaay~! So yeah before we start, the _italicized _part that has the label "Play" is actually the play that they are acting okay? Hope you like that~ ^-^  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Erza's POV  
Bedroom**

**8:58 pm**

"_I love you"_

Did he just say I love you to me? I froze and looked at him in the eye. Time seemed to pass by for ages but it was cut off by Papa's excuse. "I'm going now, my dear. Still have taping to attend to." Papa said and left with his bodyguard. I looked at Jellal and somehow, I got really confused with his question. Mouth agape, I tried to speak but no voice came out. He took my hand and led me to my bed. He made me sat down and kissed my forehead. My heart skipped a beat that time.

"I love you, Erza. I really do." He said, looking into my eyes. I raised my eyebrow and laughed nervously. This is probably one of his jokes or something. I looked away and started thinking. What if he wasn't joking or something? What if he really likes me? No, that's just impossible. Why? I wasn't his type of girl even though I'm his best friend. I couldn't make a perfect girlfriend for him. I felt his fingers trace my chin and pulled it gently so that he could look at my face. I felt my cheeks burn up. "I love you, Erza. Answer me."

"W-What are you talking about?" I said nervously and he took my hand.

"I love you, Erza. I'm not lying." He said it again and I felt my heart did jumping jacks. I was so confused. Why…. Why is he talkie like this? What about Ultear? What about their relationship? I thought they were happy together. I bet Jellal can read my thoughts and decided to answer it. "Ultear is not my girlfriend. We were just…. pretending to make you jealous or something like that. I'm sorry about that."

Okay, those words just made me feel anger and relief at the same time. Seriously? Who does that? Who?! My best friend just did that! I don't want to answer him when… I'm not ready yet. I'm confused, very confused of what is happening. "Look, I'm just going to answer your question tomorrow. Just give me time to think." I said, smiling. I looked at him and smiled. "If you forced me to answer you right now, you'll be busted. Really really busted."

"Okay," he smiled and stretched his hand halfway. He smiled at me and winked. "Let's practice again, shall we?"

"Sure," I said, taking his hand.

* * *

**Next day**

**6:00 am**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN GGGGGG!_

Ugh, what's the rush? I took the phone and flipped it open. My blue haired best friend was beside me, sleeping soundly. I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello? What's the rush?" I said and started stroking Jellal's blue locks.

"_Good Morning, Erza! Get up there now and go the school now! We need to prepare yourself for the play!"_ Lucy shouted on the other line. I had to lean away from the phone to avoid my eardrums to get damaged. _"Now get up and go to school, NOW!"_

"Fine! Fine!" I said and hanged up the phone. I smiled at Jellal, now knowing what I should answer him later on. I dragged myself out of my bed and walked towards the bathroom to prepare myself. Later on, Jellal woke up and prepared himself too. We went to school together, biking.

"Hey, Erza!" he shouted over the wind while biking. "What is your answer?"

"Secret!" I said, biking. I smiled and started paddling faster. We arrived at school and we immediately went to our classroom. When we arrived there, Lucy, Levy, and Mira were already waiting for me. They took my hand and dragged me towards the seat where there was a mirror. "Woah, guys! Slow down-"

"Don't worry, it's just makeup Erza" they said and started fixing my face and hair.

* * *

**Play**

"_What happened?" he asked, looking into my eyes. He hugged me again and I hugged back weakly, acting. I felt the tears fall off my eyes. The blood was dripping on my gown because of the effects but thanks to the lighting, the audience doesn't still notice it.  
_

"_I love you" I whispered, weakly. He pulled back from my hug slightly, just to see my face. I smiled weakly._

"_I love you too," he said and leaned on me. He cupped my face and captured my lips. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know he would make this scene for real. I just followed his lead and kissed back weakly. The crowd cheered and whistled but then the lighting ruined the moment. The lightning showed the part where I was stabbed by the enemy. I pulled back as I heard the footsteps of the enemy. The baseball bat hit both me and Jellal(fake). Gray and Natsu looked down on the both of us. _

"_Juliet!" Jellal cried as he tried to reach my hand. I stretched my hand weakly and slowly. Jellal tried to stand but can't. "Juliet!"_

_Natsu walked towards me while holding his baseball bat. He raised it and hit me(which was also fake). I acted as if I felt the pain and my eyes closed halfway. I spoke my last lines. "I love you, Romeo" I whispered which was heard by the mic and the crowd wept. I closed my eyes and the others continued acting._

"_You killed Juliet!" Jellal cried loudly and crawled towards me. He took my hand and gently told me. "Juliet, please wake up. Please don't leave me. Please, please don't. Juliet…. Please"_

"_That's for ruining our plan," Natsu and Gray said in unison. Jellal gripped my hands tighter, angry. _

"_Kill me please! Kill me!" Jellal said and I heard the baseball bat hit him. Liquid dripped on my forehead. "Juliet… We're going to be together, for eternity"_

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**After the play**_

"Woah, dude! That was an incredible acting, you've got there!" Natsu said and brofisted me. I smiled and drank my water. Gray smirked at me and I raised my eyebrow. When he gives me that smirk, I swear he's thinking a really bad idea.

"You kissed Erza," he said to me and my face burned up. I remembered that part. I wasn't supposed to do that, seriously! What was I thinking? Great, maybe she's running away from me now because of that careless act. Just in time, Lucy, Levy, and Mira went running towards me.

"Hey, girls" I said, standing up. They fell on their knees and looked at me, pleading. "What's the matter?"

"Erza," Lucy said, tearing up. I got alarmed.

"What about Erza? Lucy? Please! Tell me!" I said, tearing up. I can't let something happen to her.

"_Minerva got her and she's now in trouble"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Next chapter: Minerva's appearance~ **

**So I've noticed that this story is becoming fluffy than it should be... Hey, guys! Review below of what you think would be the best for the story, with more kisses and CUTE fluffs or no more fluffs? REVIEW BELOW! It would mostly be appreciated! ^-^  
**

**Soooooo... I've noticed that I tricked you guys~ *winks* Its ACTUALLY A CONFESSION! X)) and how about the kiss? Is it good? X)) **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	16. Be Mine

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~! ^-^**

**Sooooo yeaaah... Pretty much like the greeting should be... "LONG TIME NO UPDATE!" or something, right? So yeah, as usual... SCHOOL is my problem right now~ So yeah! ^-^ I'm pretty good now~ And uhhh... I'll be updating LATER than usual due to my examinations this week~ I am aiming for high scores so I'm not going to touch my laptop or something~ So yeah! SEE YOU ON FRIDAY NEXT WEEK! X))**

**WhiteFoxDemon: Ohhhhh~ Thank you~ ^-^ And if you have time, check out my new story "IDate You!" **

**erza: Hahaha~! Parehas tayoooo! Apiiiirrr! Yaaah~ Thanks! ^-^**

**So yeah, the chapter for IDate You is going to be... pretty late this week... or maybe I'll update the day after my exam(Friday)~ So I'm warning you guys, don't be mad at me if I am updating late this week~ ^-^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~  
**

**I also don't own Magi or its characters, it is property of its own owner~ ^-^**

**_I also don't own Naruto or Sword Art Online, they are property of their respective owners~!_**

**OFF TO THE COLOR!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV  
After the Play**

**Backstage**

"_Minerva got her and she's now in trouble" _

Lucy's words echoed in my mind. Minerva… got her and she's now…. in trouble? Ho-how can that be?! I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. "Where is she?" I asked her and she pointed towards the hallway going to the corridors of the classrooms. I patted her lightly on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll take her back safely." With those words, I dashed towards the hallway with all my might. I need to save her. I need to get her back, against all costs, I shall take her back. I promised with her. I promised that I would save her every time she needs a hero. This is my chance to prove to her that I _love_ her so much. When I was halfway near the stairs, I met Ultear on the way, crying. She rarely cries. She's a very strong woman, like Erza, that rarely cries. I slowed down and talked to her quickly.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said, taking her by the shoulder. She was crying, her tears streaming down her face and dripping down on the cold floor. "What is happening?"

"I-I, I betrayed you, Jellal. I'm a traitor!" she said, looking at me in the eye. She fell down on her knees, her raven hair swaying downward. "I… I should… I should just die…"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, afraid of what she might answer. She took my sleeve and gripped on it tight, as if she was falling and was afraid to let go. She refused to look at me and I felt shivers on my back. I got a hunch she was involved in how Minerva got in the campus. I gulped down. My mouth tasted like iron. "Please tell me that you're not involved in this right?"

"I betrayed you… I did it for Lyon. It was because Minerva was going to kill Lyon if I didn't bring Erza to her. I-I'm so sorry! I regret it already! I'm so sorry!" she said, sobbing. She betrayed me? That means… she did…. she let Minerva hurt Erza? I clenched my fist, feeling my blood boil with the recent information. I don't want to be angry at someone but this is beyond the line. She flinched when she noticed this. My heart softened when she said sorry a million times. Her tears were sincere and were pure. I believed her. I just need a plan on how I will save her. "Jellal… I… I actually have a plan that could save her."

"You do?" I asked, hope building inside me. Then it all break down once again when I heard Erza's scream. I flinched and took Ultear's hand. She pulled her hand back, falling back to the ground once again. I raised an eyebrow. "Ultear, let's go! Let's save Erza!"

"You should save Erza," she said to me, holding her wrist. I looked at her in disbelief. She looked up to me with much confidence. "You are her hero. I am just someone who deserves to die."

She said that and walked backwards where an open balcony was there. She walked back further until she tripped and fell. My instincts kicked in and ran towards the balcony, taking a tight grip on her hand. She was shocked when I did that. I looked into her eyes and pulled her up. When her feet were already stepping on the ground, I pushed her towards where she can't commit suicide. Then I slapped her on the cheek. I know it's rude to slap a girl on the cheek especially when you are a gentleman but Ultear needs a slap to wake her up. She was shocked with what I have done. She touched her cheek and I looked into her eyes with courage.

"We all commit mistakes! We don't have to die because we did something that makes us think that we are unworthy to live. We can change. We should change. If you died, I would lost a friend, Meredy would lost her inspiration, if you died, someone will lost her mother and a special guy would lost his only love. You still have people who love you right? There is no reason for you to die!" I shouted at her and she realized what I said. She looked at me and one thing I knew came to her mind, her love Lyon is still alive. I took her hand and we ran towards where the scream came from. She didn't pull back or hesitate now. She already has the courage and energy to save Erza. I cursed under my breath. I am already late in saving Erza. After more stairs that we ran on, we arrived and saw Erza.

I was shocked with what I saw. Erza is already lying on the floor, her eyes blindfolded and her mouth dripping down blood. She was taking deep breath, indicating she was beaten up. She was wearing handcuffs. I ran towards her and was stopped when the sliding door of the nearest classroom opened. Minerva came out with a baseball bat. I scowled at her and clenched my fist. "What do you need from Erza?" I asked, giving her a hint that I was so angry that I could already kill her right now.

"Oh, simple my dear Jellal." She said while tracing her baseball bat. She looked at me and smirked. "Be my dearest boyfriend forever."

"What? Jellal, you can't do tha-" Ultear exclaimed behind me but she was stopped by Minerva.

"I still have Lyon, Ultear. So be careful with your words or else, I'll kill him along with this little riding scarlet." She said in an evil way. She walked towards me and traced lines on my chest. She looked at my eyes in a flirty way. I just scowled back at her. "Oh, dear. It's easy right? Just be with me and your little riding scarlet will be free."

"Jellal, no! Please!" she begged. I noticed tears falling down from her eyes. "I….I love you, Jellal! I mean it! I really do!"

"Erza… I…. I love you also so I will do anything to save you from harm." I said in response. This was the only way to save her. I took a deep breath and felt tears forming as Erza begged me not to go with Minerva. It was a hard decision but I chose for the best of Erza. I took a deep breath and was going to take Minerva's hand when suddenly, she just fell down. I took a good look why and who did it. I heard Ultear gasp behind me and I tilt my head to properly see what it was all about. When Minerva landed on the ground, the wind from the outside blew her scarlet hair and his icy hair.

"Knight…. walker?" I gulped down as I take in Knightwalker's appearance. She was wearing a black t-shirt with long sleeve and low bottom line. She wore matching pants and white shoes for her foot. Ultear ran from her place towards Lyon. Lyon gladly caught her and twirled her around. I smiled at the sight. She finally got Lyon back. I noticed just now that Knightwalker was holding a baseball bat that Minerva once held. She smiled and held her hand up. Mystogan-nii walked towards her and took the baseball bat.

"We followed you guys. We actually saw the kiss, you know" Mystogan said, hugging Knightwalker and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "We got a hunch that someone was going to be in trouble and it turns out that we were right."

"Thanks, Knightwalker and Mystogan-nii." I said and rushed towards Erza's aid. When I kneeled in front of her to take off the blindfold and handcuffs, I hesitated. I didn't know…. I didn't know she likes… me. I took off her blindfold and handcuffs before caressing and hugging her tight in my arms. "Y-You love me"

"I do." She whispered, hugging me tighter. I hugged her tighter, feeling my heart warm up with her answer. Joy overflowed in me and I, I kissed her without hesitation. Not minding the blood in her tongue, we kissed each other passionately, feeling each moment that we are spending. I was so happy, I didn't notice her wounds. I twirled her around, kissing her cheeks every time until she punched me on the back, giggling. "Take me to the nurse, baka!"

"Oh, I will, my Er," I said and carried her in a bridal style. I ran in the hallway with Erza in my arms, giggling cutely. I would never want more in my life.

* * *

**8:00 pm **

**Ball**

I fixed my boot and male sandal as I stared myself on the mirror. Natsu and Gray were also fixing themselves. It was a ball that has the theme of "Anime." I choose to wear Alibaba from Magi because it was the recent anime that I watched. Natsu choose to be Naruto which was pretty awesome and Gray as Kirito from Sword Art Online. I took the fake sword and put it in its own pocket in my clothes. Okay, I'm ready. I took a deep breath and heard Mirajane calling for the "grooms" of the day. The other boys walked out one by one and left me, Natsu, and Gray. Gray tapped me the shoulder lightly and winked at me. "You'll be fine, blue boy" Gray encourage me and I nodded at him. He walked out, fighting with Natsu before having the spotlight on them. I walked towards the curtain, peeking out slightly, searching for a certain redhead.

"Now, let's welcome! The King of the Night, Jellal Fernandez!" Mirajane said, happily. I flinched with my introduction. I cleared my throat and straighten my back. I walked out to the spotlight with perfect posture just like Alibaba. The girls in the crowd went crazy and cheered. All I need now is my Morgiana. I looked around, searching for a special redhead. "And let's welcome! The Queen of the Night, Erza Scarlet!"

The girls in front of me made a way. I smirked as I saw her in her Morgiana costume. She was wearing the white simple dress of Morgiana, her magical vessel on her wrists and ankle. What caught my attention is her hair. For us, it is alright to use our own hair for the hair of the character. Her hair was just like Morgiana, except it was scarlet and long. She was barefoot, I wonder if she felt cold because of the floor. I realized that I was staring at her for so long and drooling; I cleared my throat and stretched out my hand.

"Come, my Morgiana! Be my queen!" I said proudly. Erza walked towards me, barefoot. She stretched her hand out for me to catch but she hesitated. She lost her balance and almost fell when I took her delicate and soft hand. The crowd cheered and I pulled her gently towards me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I intertwined my hand with hers and I placed the other one on her hips. We started dancing in the flow of the music. Natsu took Lucy's hand and started dancing while Gray rushed towards Juvia in a gentleman style and took her hand, shyly. I smiled at my friends. I turned my attention towards Erza.

"I never thought you would actually wear that, you know." I said to her as we dance. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Just for you, Jellal. I'll do anything I can to make you happy." She said to me, looking in my eyes. I smiled and twirled her around. I caught her and pulled her towards my chest, not bothering the stares of the fangirls that were sitting on the vacant chairs. I hugged her tight and stroke her hair.

"You don't need to, you know" I said to her, smiling. "Because you are my everything, my happiness, my world, and my own half."

"Well," she said, pulling back slightly just to look at me in the eye. "that actually works now, pretty boy."

* * *

**Erza's Bedroom**

**8:30 pm**

Erza raced towards me, trying to get her strawberry cake but I wouldn't let her. I stretched my hand while carefully holding the plate of her strawberry cake. I dashed away from her and took the strawberry on top and ate it. Erza froze near me and I felt heavy dark aura filling the room. Shivers travelled from my back to my head. Oh no, please don't let Erza kill me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. Few seconds later, I heard sobbing. I shot my eyes quickly and saw Erza beside me, crying. Oh no….

"Erza, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said, apologizing. I gave her her strawberry cake and she stopped sobbing. She looked at me and smirked. She took her strawberry cake and ate it.

"I tricked you!" she said and I smiled. I raced after her, carrying her while taking her wonderful scent in. She kept on giggling until she finished eating. She settled down her plate and looked at me with a grin. "Let's announce our subscribers that we are already dating each other!"

"You are exactly thinking what I'm thinking." I said and took the camera. I set the camera on the tripod and played the _record_ button.

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Sup dorkies?! I'm Titania!" Erza said cheerfully and waved._

"_Yow! People! I'm Jellal Fer!" I said cheerfully. _

"_And we are the DorkyBesties!" We said in unison._

"_So, it's night now and we made this video, this very important video for you guys because we thought that you might want to know the answers to the most frequent question that was always questioned to us! It is the certain question that asks us if we are dating each other already…." I said, my voice fading and looked at Erza. I raise my eyebrow and she smiled. She gave me a small kiss on the lips and look at the camera. _

"_Yes, we are already dating each other."_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Yes, you heard me guys~ This chapter is the one that is only done! THE STORY IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED! WOOOOHOOOO! X)) Arc 2 starts now! ^-^ And guys, I want you guys to help me by reviewing to answer these questions...**

**1.) Do you want another antagonist? Who and why?**

**2.) Do you want another traitor scene? Why or why not?**

**3.) What do you want to happen in this series(Be sure that it is not from my other stories because I don't actually know how to write those scenes again ^-^)? Why do you want that scene to happen?**

**By answering these 3 questions, you can help this series to be longer~ ^-^ Thanks guys!  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think along with your 3 answers~**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings! ^-^**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	17. Girlfriend Vs Boyfriend

**Heeeeeey Guys! I'm backie backie back~!**

**So, because the Drama Fest is done, I'll be updating a little bit faster~ PLEASE DON'T THROW FOOD OR DROP A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME BECAUSE OF MY LATENESS! PLEAAAAAASE!  
**

**WHY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER:**

**1.) I had a writers block due to a lot of articles that I need to make for our school paper~**

**2.) I was so busy with School**

**3.) A lot of places that I need to go**

**4.) Private Business**

**Guest 8/8/13: Yes, I will keep writing~! Don't worry! **

**So yeaaah, I'm baaack~**

**The _italicized _part of this chapter is RECORDED in the camera~**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro~  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"It's gonna be okay, Erz. We're gonna be okay, right?" Jellal reassured me again as I grip into his hands tight. After the confession yesterday, I am going to tell father about the two of us. I don't want him to get suspicious before we could even tell him, it would be a disaster if that would happen. Furthermore, I never kept a big secret on him, ever. I took a deep breath as I knocked the doors of father's bedroom.

"Come in." Father said on the other side. I looked at Jellal and he gave me a nod. I opened the door and immediately saw Father memorizing his lines. Sitting next to him was Sieg Hart-san who was reading a newspaper. Father looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Darling, come inside. What do you need?"

"Uhh… Dad, we have to talk." I said and looked at Jellal. We entered the room and closed the door behind us. We walked towards the sofa that was facing Father and Sieg Hart-san. I took a shaky breath before starting. "Dad, don't be surprised when I say this to you."

The both of them leaned on us. We had to lean away to avoid much eye contact.

"We're dating." I said, looking away.

There was silence, deadly silence.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted, shocked. I can't blame them. They didn't know that there was even something going on between us. "When… How?!"

"Shhh… Kagura and Knightwalker are both sleeping," I said, hoping that I don't look very nervous. The perfect day that I hope it would be would be ruined if Dad refuses to let me be Jellal's girlfriend. "Dad, just yesterday, he proposed to me and I said yes."

"But…." Dad's voice wavered. He was so over-protective on me and my sisters after Mom's death that I would assume he wouldn't let me. I would hope very much that he would say "sure" or "yes."

"Eric-san, I promise I will take care of her and would never hurt her." Jellal promised, smiling. He squeezed my hand.

Dad sighed and smiled. "Well, if you both want to. Just don't do something stupid, okay?"

"Yes, Dad." I nodded and smiled.

* * *

**1:00 pm **

**Jellal's Bedroom**

**RecordingSession**

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Hey dorkies out there! I'm Titania and this is my boyfriend!" I said with glee, smiling and waving at the camera. Today, since we don't have any school because it's a semester break, we will be having a "sleep-over" with our friends here in Jellal's room as part of our celebration. _

"_Jellal-Fer!_" _he said, waving and smiling at the camera as well._

"_We're the DorkyCouple!" we said in unison, changing the besties to Couple._

"_And today, we're gonna do a long-time requested game of you guys so we thought we would do it today!" Jellal said, explaining._

"_It's a battle of the GIRLFRIEND and the BOYFRIEND," putting emphasis on the girlfriend and boyfriend part. "So, we'll be doing a series of challenges and marking points." _

"_The winner gets a horseback ride on the loser's back while roaming around the room." Jellal explained, chuckling. "I think that's fun. But can you handle it?"_

"_What are you saying?! Of course, I can! I'm stronger than you!" I said, defending myself._

"_Okay, okay!" he said. We took a little container containing rolled papers that each of us made. "So, the first challenge is the Language Challenge. There are rolled papers here that are written in English that we have to translate to each other's language. Mine is Swedish and Titania's Filipino. Each other will have only two chances to guess. The third one will be the final answer. So yeah, let's get started."_

_I picked one and rolled it open. "Hi!" I smirked. "Hej!" _

"_Good!" Jellal took one and opened it. "Oh, snap! Ice cream!"_

"_You know it! It was the one that you always pronounce in the wrong way." I gave a hint, smirking. Jellal raised his eyebrows, trying to find an answer._

"_Sorbiti?" he said and I shook my head. "Sorbuti? Sorgiti?" _

"_No, it's Sorbetes." I said, smiling. "You almost got it on the first one!"_

"_Rigghttt!" he said._

_I took another and opened it. "Good day?" I said, raising my eyebrows. He smirked. I push his head aside. "Stop smirking!" _

"_You know it" he said and I nodded._

"_God Morgon?" I asked and he shook his head._

"_That's good morning!" he said and I thought of another word related to morgon. Hmm… Then something popped up in my head._

"_God Dag?" I said, looking at him. _

"_Fine!" he said and I raised my hands up while laughing and saying "yes!" _

_He took another and opened it. "How are you?" he said and thought. "Kamusta ka na?" _

"_Right!" I said and took another one. "Oh nooo! Goodbye!" I thought for a while. "I know you used to tell this to me back then when we are still young but it's been so long!"_

"_Yeah, you know it." He said and I smiled. _

"_Hej….." I said and he started counting. "No! No! No! I have it! I really have it!" I said, putting a hand on his mouth to stop him counting. "Hej Vakt! Hey __Då"_

"_Nooo!" he said and I started laughing and yelling wohooo! He took another one and opened it. "I love you" _

"_I think I told it to you when we were kids, I think." I said, hugging the pillow near me. _

"_Yah, I think I heard this when you told it to Kagura and to Eric-san. Hmmm." His eyes sparkled with delight and I knew he found the answer. "Mahal kuta?" _

"_No!"_

"_Mahal kota?" _

"_NO!"_

"_Mahalin kita?" _

"_No! You almost got it in the first two. It's "Mahal kita," babe." I said, smiling. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled._

"_Mahal kita." He said and I smiled. _

_I took another one, smiling. "Yellow." I raised my eyebrow, looking at him. "Is it connected to Golden?" _

"_I'll tell you the answer if you kiss me." He said, looking away._

"_Oh, C'mon, Jellal!"_

"_Kiss me," he insisted. I pouted and kissed him supposedly on the cheeks but he looked and kissed me on the lips. I held my lips for a second while he grinned at me. I laughed and hit him on the shoulder._

"_You're such a cheater!" I said, laughing. Suddenly my head lit like a bulb as I found the answer. "Is it "Gul?", babe?" _

"_Oh nooo! You knew the answer!" he said, leaning on the couch. I smiled and winked at him._

"_You know I'm a language master," I said as he picked another. _

"_I better get this right!" he said and opened it. "Oh SNAP! Fish!"_

"_It's easy, you know." I said and he raised his eyebrows._

"_Is it "Isda"?" he asked and I raised my thumb up. "I got it?! OH YEAH! I FINALLY GOT IT!" _

"_But I still won this round," I said, smirking. "The score is 1-0 in the GF Vs BF challenge"_

"_Oh yeah, right. But there's still other chance!" he said, hoping. I ruffled his hair, smiling. He was still like when he was a kid, so hopeful and have so many dreams. He was the one who encourage me to dream high and aim high. There's so many memories I've had with him and I want to make more memories with him now. If possible, until the day I die. _

"_So the next game is the staring contest!" I said, staring at the camera. "So you guys already probably know the rules so we'll be doing it now!"_

"_One… two… three" Jellal counted and started staring into my eyes. His emerald eyes were too mesmerizing that it makes me think that I can fall asleep in his arms right now. I focused on staring on his eyes and trying not to blink. "IT'S BURNING! IT'S REALLY BURNING! MY EYES ARE BURNING!"_

"_Shut up! Mine is burning too!" I said and accidentally blinked. _

"_HAHAHA! You blinked, babe~! You blinked! I win!" he said and I looked at the camera and pouted. He put an arm around me and kissed my temple. "Don't worry, babe. I still love you."_

"_Awww, that's so sweet of you." I said, smiling. "So it's 1-1 now. The next game is called "1 minute makeup challenge" using the ingredients we found in the kitchen. I swear, after this, my dad is going to kill me. So yeah, I don't really wear makeup that often but this is food you know, I'm gonna do it with Jellal Fer~"_

_I took my phone and showed it to the camera with the timer. "Okay… Ready, start!" I pressed the start on the timer and dropped it carefully on the table. I took the flour and put it on my face. Jellal, on the other hand, took the hot sauce._

"_It's burning!" he exclaimed and I chuckled. I took a slice on a tomato and rub it against my skin. _

"_I really think the maids are going to kill us both," I said and felt that the powder went into my eyes. I winced and the timer rang, indicating it was already one minute. "What?! That's so fast!"_

"_But, I think you won." He stared at me and took a wet tissue. He started rubbing it on my skin, taking the flour and the tomato off. "It's 2-1 now! Ow! I need to catch up!"_

"_So, the next one is Tic Tac Toe!" I said, lifting up a paper containing lines and boxes. _

"_Come and play, they said. It'll be fun they said." Jellal said, trying not to laugh. "So, let's start?"_

"_I'll start first." I said and put a circle on the center box. Jellal winced and looked at me, frowning. _

"_I want that spot!" he said, like a baby. I smirked and ruffled his hair._

"_Well, I got it already. Come on and put your X already!" I said and he pouted. He placed his X beside the center box(left). I smirked and put a circle on the box above where he put his X. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked and placed an circle on the rightmost bottom box. I smirked and kissed his cheeks. _

"_Thank you, babe~" I said and his eyes widened. _

"_That's a mistake!" he said and I kissed his lips. I grinned at him and ruffled his hair. "Fine, the glory is all yours"_

"_Yay~! I won! It's 3-1!" I said, happily. He looked at me and took my hand._

"_The dorkies are going to be like "Hey that's not how you play tic tac toe!" and we're gonna be like "we're making our own game, you care?!" right?" he said, laughing. I laughed with him as he positioned himself for the horseback ride. I sat on his back and he started moving around._

"_Aren't you eating too much?" Jellal asked and I raised my eyebrow. I stared at him like a queen and…._

_*please use your imagination for this scene*_

_I ran towards the camera and smiled. "Bye! Bye! Dorkies! Here's your Dorky wink!"_

* * *

**6:00 pm **

"I'm so happy for you, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as she put the dough on the oven and turned the oven on. She took off her gloves and sat on the chair. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, we talked with Papa and Sieg Hart-san, his father." I said, smiling at her. Mira, Levy, and Lucy's eyes widened. Juvia leaned on me. I raised my eyebrow and looked at all of them. "What?"

"You mean, introduce Jellal to your father as your boyfriend and you as his girlfriend to his father?" Mira asked, eyes widening.

"Juvia couldn't do that immediately!" Juvia said, shaking her head.

"Well, that's what happened." I said, scratching my cheek lightly as I felt my cheek burn.

"So?" Levy asked, extending the duration of the word. "What did they say?"

"They said it's fine, as long as he doesn't do something stupid to me." I said, smiling. I took the pitcher full of orange juice and put it on the tray. "I'll just go upstairs and give the boys this, I think they are already thirsty."

"Juvia will do it!" Juvia said, raising her hand, voulunteering.

"I'll do it, Juvia. Just stay here with the gang, okay?"

"Are you sure, Erza-san?"

"Yes, I'll be back shortly after I give them this." I said, going upstairs. I could hear the boys talking and laughing. When I was already in front the door and opened the door slightly, I heard something I'm sure I shouldn't have heard.

"_So, Jellal! Here's your money for making Erza fall in love. Remember, the bet? You're amazing man!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**SO YEAH! Review belowww~**

**You might want to check out Arcobaleno-lover's account for Jerza stories~ ^_^**

**I'll be having a "Guessing Game" with you guys~ Next week is my birthday, can you guys guess when is my birthday?**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think?**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


End file.
